


Dollhouse

by RhettandLink1999



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLink1999/pseuds/RhettandLink1999
Summary: Rhett and link find themselves trapped, with little choice but to follow the instructions their captors filthy mind gives them. Will their lifelong friendship brake under the pressure or will they find freedom in exploring how they really feel about each other?They are kidnapped and stuck in a dollhouse forced to do what 'the voice' wishes. Identical to the fanfiction Rhett had written, the tasks they are given include things Link is having a hard time admitting he enjoys. Join Rhett and Link on the adventure of finding out if their life long friendship can make it out of the Dollhouse.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Welcome to the Dollhouse

Rhett's eyes flutter open slowly as he grits his teeth from the searing pain in his head, He trys and focuses his eyes but finds he is seeing double. 

"Rhett?" He hears a groggy voice next to him and looks to find his best friend Link laying on his chest on the bed beside him. He jumps suddenly as he realizes what this looks like. 

"What did we do last night?" He asks regretting the sudden movement that made the room spin as he stumbles forward trying to steady himself. 

Link gasped as he looks around the room It was Rhett's childhood bedroom. "Are we in North Carolina?"

Rhett shakes his head, "No, no," He realizes quickly that his room no longer was decorated like this and certain things were off. He runs to the door to find its locked. He begins to pound on it Screaming. "Hey!! LET US OUUT!!!" 

Link sits up confused.

"Rhett whats going on." His tone was laced with concern as Rhett rams at the door finding it to be industrial strength. 

"I see you have woken up, Stay calm I have no intentions of hurting you," A soft female voice comes from the ceiling. 

Link stares up still trying to wake up and wrap his head around what is happening.

"I see Rhett has caught on quickly I wonder why?" The voice continues sarcastically. 

"No stop please, it wasn't real I didn't mean it!" Rhett shouts pounding the door.

Link is off the bed now standing by Rhett hand on his shoulder.

"What the Hell is going on?" He asks trying to meet the eyes of his blood brother, finding he refuses to meet his gaze.

"Rhett, Link, Welcome to the doll house." The voice pauses as Link pulls hard on the door testing it for himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screams throwing his hands in the air.

"You will find your stay most accommodating, food and water will be provided, free of charge as long as you can follow the instructions. "

Rhett has sunk to the ground holding his head in his hands. "Shit shit shit.." He is mumbling under his breath.

"WHat Is going ON?" Link demands,

"It wasn't for us, you have to believe me." He begins to explain as the voice goes on.

"after you complete your goals if you do what your told you will find yourselves free to go, if not then you will find yourselves here until you fulfill your purpose.

Link kicks the door sinking beside Rhett, trying to remember how he got from the studio to here.

"I'm so sorry Link," Rhett sobs in his hands.

"What did you do." Links voice softens as he sees his friend breaking in front of him.

"When your ready I will tell you your first scene."

Link walks to the window to find it is concrete behind it. He looks confused at Rhett.

Link looks at Rhett for answers, he was so angry right now and he wanted to know what Rhett had gotten them into.

"I.. I wrote a fanfic, " He mumbled.

"Im sorry What!" Link asks confused and angry.

"I W R O T E A F A N F I C !" He says pounding the back of his head against the door.

"I stupidly wrote about someone taking these two youtubers and making a dollhouse, like in pretty little liars. and making them do 'stuff' to each other" He says sighing.

"You watch Pretty little Liars?" Link questions.

"That's not the point right now the point is someone commented on the post and said they could make this happen and I stupidly replied back 'they would love that :)' I WAS KIDDING" He shouts at the ceiling.

"I didn't know anyone could find out who posted it." 

"I'm confused back up for me, if you wrote a fanfiction about two youtubers, was it us?" He visablly tensed as he waited for the answer.

"No, No, our names weren't it, it wasn't about you or me it was just a stupid idea for a stupid book. It was sadistic not meant to be taken seriously." He sighs. 

"What do you mean, What kind of 'stuff' did they do." Link puts air quotes around the word. 

"Stuff I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about with you." he sighs as he realizes what he has done. he wished he could unclick the buttons. Should have never posted it but he loved the thrill of being found out. But he never really   
wanted this. He loved the idea of adventure but he was happily settled down with a wife, kids and GMM with his best friend.

He will never talk to me again. The thought crossed his mind and he felt such strong physical pain in his chest he doubled over.

"Whoah are you okay man." Link has a hand on his back trying to lean down to see his face.

The voice came back over the intercom "First we have a very colorful reenactment of two kids playing a game, you used to play it in this room do you remember Link."

He looks to Rhett who nods straightening composing himself. 

"It was uh we would throw a nerf ball at each others privates." He looks at Rhett confused at the end game of this. 

"That is correct, go ahead and play." 

"What the Hell is this? I don't want to play some Fucking game in some freaking prison cell what do you want?" 

We hear a loud bell before she continues "You just added one punishment to your list do you want another?" 

"Link just play the game." Rhett says softly.

"Why are we listening to this voice lets try and get out of here. " Link's voice is full of emotion as he looks around as if the room is shrinking in on him.

"We can't if it is like my book the quickest way out is to do what the master asks until you fulfill all of the tasks."

"Trust me we do not want the punishments." He sighs already agitated Link had gotten them one. 

"What are the punishments?" Link asks quietly as if afraid of the answer. 

Rhett silently walks over to his desk where he always left the nerf ball, unsurprisingly he found it.

Link goes to his usual place sitting down spreading his legs. He notices the camera swiveling on the ceiling watching them.

Rhett sits across from him before looking at his friend wordlessly asking if he was ready receiving a slight nod.

Rhett rolls it at him softly making the contact anti climatic.

"I want a real play, or I will add another punishment!" The voice sounded annoyed but unattached.

Link starts to say something as Rhett shakes his head no at him.

He sighs before chucking it back at Rhett in anger causing him to double over. "Ohh" escapes his lips as he tries to recover before returning the favor to his friend. 

After a few rounds they hear this. 

"Now that you have hurt each other why don't you kiss and make up."

Link looks at Rhett with disbelief. 

"What?" He asks exasperated shaking his head.

Rhett holds his head in his hand.

"Please stop this!" He begs his voice soft and quiet.

"It was not about us," He motions to Link. 

"None of this was for real life, this is sick." 

We hear a soft bell, a warning.

"What is the punishment?" Link asks standing up to walk to his friend. 

"It might be worth it just to take the punishments." 

Rhett looks at him offended. "It depends on what part of the book, but its spanking and... " He stops and Link looks at him angrily.

"AND WHAT!"

"and sexual torture." He says softly as if ready for the storm of an answer liable to come from his friends mouth.

He looks up at the camera in anger.

"Who is this Rhett? Who is doing this?" He asks angrily mirroring his friends slouched posture.

"I don't know." Rhett looks defeated as he turns to meet his friends gaze.

"Lets stand up to do this I don't want to be touching legs and stuff." Link says abruptly standing up. 

"Are we doing this?" Rhett asks as he steps up squaring off with his friend. Link nods his head.

"We don't have a choice. Kiss me." His words sound breathy and nervous. Running through his mind is the last time they kissed, it was through plexi glass for a bit on GMM but it left him shaken and confused. All the feeling he   
had then are replaying through his mind

Rhett reaches out clammy hands that are shaky. Link nods as he closes his eyes. Rhett pulls him in for a quick peck He pulls away Link takes a step back trying to recover this is more intense than when we kissed for GMM   
through that fake glass. Rhett thinks as his hand flys to where Links lips just brushed his.

Rhett could feel so many sparks in his belly as their lips met. If it weren't for the current circumstances he mot certainly would have stayed for longer with Links face in between his hands.

He physically shakes himself to rid the thoughts from his brain.

Link is speechless finding himself backing away to sit on the bed.

They hear a clap over the intercom. "You did well but I am not believing you guys really made up. Why don't you give him a real kiss, and don't be shy, how well you do will determine how harsh your punishment will be later." 

Link is still recovering and can't take his eyes of off Rhett desperately wanting to meet his gaze but finding his friend is looking everywhere else but him.

Link stands up walking over. There is silence as he stares Rhett down before he finally meets his gaze.

"Is this...?" Rhett begins before he feels Links lips slam into his, years of friendship building to this moment. Link squeezes his eyes shut as he pulls Rhett's body flush with his and is met by Rhett wrapping his around Links torso   
lightly rubbing his back as his tongue finds his way into Links mouth.

A million thoughts are running through Rhett's mind as Link focuses only on winding his fingers through Rhett's hair letting out a slight moan as their hips bump each other raising questions as they both feel themselves blush   
as they break the kiss pulling away hoping the other wouldn't notice that the kiss had turned them on in a way they had never felt before.

"That couldn't have all been for show, he felt that too right?" Rhett wonders as Link has a mini panic attack.

"What have you done, he knows that was more than an act." is running through his brains as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"That was very convincing boys, enjoy an hour of free time before you will be collected for your punishment." The voice clicks off as Rhett sits next to Link.

Link shifts uncomfortably trying to hide the erection growing in his jeans from the kiss and the close proximity. "I shouldn't feel like this. I am a freaking prisoner right now forced to kiss my Best friend why am I turned on." Link is   
screaming at himself in his mind, unaware of a similar conversation going on in Rhett's mind.

"What was that, I should feel guilty I'm married, He's married. " 

"Do... you want to talk about it?" Rhett can't stand the silence as he reaches for Links hand in a comforting way but falls short when Link moves away shifting on the bed making a squeaking sound.

"I think we should, but not now." Link turns meeting Rhett's eyes searching for answers to his burning questions but focusing on the least pressing.

"How do we get out of here?" He whispers.

Rhett looks as disappointed as Link feels at the change of topic. 

"Look the way I wrote the book, was disturbing. But in the end the main characters finish all the tasks and wake up to the door being open and walk out never knowing who did it, and just go back to their lives, closer and as a...."   
Rhett pauses looking away.

"A couple." 

Link lets the words sink in.

"The tasks was the game and kissing one of them?" Link asks wondering if the book had been about him, if Rhett set this up.

"Well not exactly but it was a childhood game that those friends used to play that ended with a kiss." Link looks away. Afraid to ask the next question.

"What were the characters names?" Link grimaces guessing the answer.

"That's what you want to know?" Rhett persists, Link could tell he was hiding something. 

Link stares at him pleading with his eyes for answers.

"James and Charles." he mumbles Links given name and Rhett's middle.

"Rhett!" Link wined as he pulls at his hair trying to make since of all the new information in his brain.

"It wasn't like that really I just couldn't come up with any better names." Rhett turns away from him facing the wall.  
Link places a hand on his shoulder. Turning him to face him.

"What's done is done, we are in this together. We will do what the voice wants and earn our way out." Rhett's eyes are brimming with tears at his friends ability to forgive his big mess that he created so quickly. finding his throat   
wouldn't squeak out anything he nods his head.

"None of this counts." Link continues as he turns away from Rhett, "It was all for survival." Link couldn't tell if he added that last bit to convince Rhett or himself. He nervously wrung his hands as they sat in silence waiting their   
fate.


	2. Punishment

Link jumps when he hears the door open. Rushing to Rhett as he stands in front of Link as if to guard him. They inch forward when they see no one.

Link is highly aware of his hand hugging onto the back of Rhett's shirt before he composes himself letting go deciding he should not cower behind his friend.

"Please walk through the hallway to the yellow door, the longer you keep me waiting the grouchier I will be for your punishment." The voice comes over the intercom. 

Rhett grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers as we walk out looking around the hallway. It had several doors of different colors in the windowless gray tunnel.

"Are we really gonna go in there." Link whispers as Rhett places a hand on the doorknob. 

"This only has to happen once if we listen from now on, in the book I wrote the voice never goes back on its word." Rhett tries to reassure, my heart is beating fast from fear addrienline but mostly from the close proximity to Rhett who I was confused on my feelings about. 

We open the door to find all kinds of rope, dildos, buttplugs, and things Link didn't even recognize before the door slammed behind them. 

Link turns to open it but finds it locked. "Shit!" He whispers as Rhett cautiously walks around the room Link in toe looking for someone.

"Alright this is your punishment time. Rhett go to the blue box in the center of the room and pick out two items." Link looks at Rhett fear in his eyes. As Rhett steps away from him doing what the voice says. 

"Link go to the far wall and pick out some rope." Link reluctantly goes to the wall picking the black rope from the wall. It seemed to be the thinnest and hopefully least likely to rope burn.

Rhett is face with a choice, He sees a whip, flogger, butt plug, vibrating cock wand, dildo,... He swallows hard at the sight of the condom, amongst these other things that seemed the most forward.  
"I don't know what to do Link..." He relays to Link who is walking back to the middle of the room.

"Just pick something man." Rhett can tell he is trying to sound tough but he knows his friend is terrified. 

He picks up the vibrating cock ring, and butt plug. And turns around trying to keep them at an angle Link won't see. 

"Both of you go to the corner of the room by the bed, Rhett undress Link. All the way" The voice says. 

Link looks at Rhett with alarm as Rhett sets the toys on the bed. 

"Wait... " Link puts a hand up as Rhett stares at him trying to work up the nerve to go through with this. 

Link takes a step back tripping over the bed into a seated position as Rhett moves forward.

"I don't know where this going Link." Rhett says honestly as he steps back trying to calm Link down by giving him some space.

"I.... I'm not ready, I.." Link tries to make a sentence before he is interrupted.

"Link, I do not appreciate your unwillingness to cooperate. You look like somebody who wants to stay for a long time because you can't get your tasks done." The voice sounds perturbed.

Link stands up walking to Rhett. They meet eyes and Link nods at his friend. "Are you sure, I wont if you tell me not to." Rhett says afraid of the consequences but willing to if it would keep Link happy.

"Do it!" Link says firmly. "We have to. To get back to our families." He shakes his head as if to clear it before Rhett begins to pull up his Kelly green T-shirt careful not knock off his glasses.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other before.." Rhett says quietly in an effort to soothe him as he gets down to pull at his shoes and socks. Avoiding his pants even when his head is so close now as he is on his knees in front of Link.

"Don't try to make this ok, lets just get through this." is Links response before Rhett reaches up unbuttoning his pants slowly pulling them down and Link steps out, Rhett locks eyes with Link one more time receiving an unspoken yes before pulling down his boxers. Rhett respectfully looks away as Link steps out of his boxers and covers himself with his hand. 

"Rhett go ahead and strip to your boxers." The voice comes next. 

Link seems annoyed that Rhett got to keep his boxers but knows better than to argue with the voice. 

Rhett does so and Link can't help but watch taking Rhett in differently then he ever dared to before.

"Rhett sit on the bed and Link lay over his lap" was the next instruction Rhett silently obeyed as Link struggled with the instruction pausing for a moment.

"Don't look at me." He instructs Rhett as he tries to keep a hand as a barrier between his cock and Rhett's leg but finds he has no balance finally opting to just lay softly on his lap his feet on the floor. Hands on the bed his ass in the air. Rhett takes a quick glance before looking away.

"Rhett spank Link until I tell you to stop. And spank him the right way or he will endure more pain in the long run I want to see red." The voice is loud over the speakers as Link fidgets on Rhetts lap.  
"Link.." Rhett says quietly when his friend says nothing about the voices orders.

"Just get it over with," He replies his voice sounding resolved to his fate.

Rhett draws his hand back and lays a heavy slap on his friend. Link's only reaction is a sharp intake of breath at the shock of impact. Rhett hits a few more times before he is distracted by Link hips moving on top of him. He knows it is from the uncomfortableness but it is causing a new problem.

"Don't squirm," Rhett's voice is breathy as Link's movement causes blood to flow to what his boxers are covering Link must have understood because he lay still.

He hits a bit more before Link is letting out low rough noises after the hits. Rhett takes a moment to rub over his sore red bottom and he lets out a whimper.

"I'm sorry Link." Rhett starts again as Link lets out a small cry. After a bit they hear the voice. "Thats enough Link lie down on the bed rest for a moment. Rhett go get drinks of water from the faucet in the corner." Rhett leaves excited at the prospect of water his mouth was so dry and he knew Link's must be as well he fills two cups from the nearby sink and comes back handing him one he sits up covering himself as he takes a long sip wincing from the pain of sitting.

After a few moments of silence they had both downed their drinks still avoiding each others gaze as the shame blushed both of their faces.

"Rhett Tie Links hands to the bed post. " Rhett looks at the tired look in Links eyes for some kind of assurance that he was alright. He numbly holds his wrists in front of him.

Rhett ties his hands in silence before pulling his arms above his head helping him lie on his back as he ties him to the bed frame. Link now unable to cover himself worries as thinks of the possibilities of what Rhett might do to him, his cock seeming to be half hard. 

Rhett tries to avoid eye contact as he finishes the tie before he gets a chill down his spine at the next instruction.

"Why don't you go ahead and put that butt plug in your buddy Rhett," The voice sounds amused as Link tries to pull on the ties finding he is really stuck on the bed.

"Rhett I.. I have never done anything like this before.." His face is full of fear and Rhett wants to untie him and hold him tight, stealing another kiss. 

Rhett rubs his chest. slowly tracing along where his thick hair grows. 

"It's ok." He says quietly. He moves to his legs and pushes on his ankle his knee bends opening his other leg slowly following suit. 

"Can we have some Lube?" He shouts to the camera knowing it would make this easier for his friend.

"If you are willing to earn it, I think one bottle of lube costs a make out session," The voice sounds thoroughly entertained and Rhett looks at Link for confirmation. 

"What do you want to do." Rhett's voice sounds husky and strained as he thinks about their kiss earlier that day.

"I.. I think I need the lube man, I'm sorry." He looks down as if ashamed.

Rhett takes his face in his hand forcing him to look in his eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I got us in here, I'm gonna get us out." He pauses staring at his friend enjoying the moment.

"Ready?" He finally asks before licking his lips. 

Link nods his head closing his eyes as their lips once again meet.

Rhett trys to avoid putting strain on Links arms that are tied above his head to the bed frame but even in his awkward position he feels himself giving way into the kiss with his friend. They weren't trapped here at all, they were on the Big rock at Buies Creek where Rhett first realized his feelings for Link were more than a friend. They were pushed down deep as the Church preached about Queers going to Hell. 

Rhett never told Link and tried to get over it. through College pushing it down, only reminded when the sun would shine just the right way to catch the shine in Link's blue eyes. Or they would brush against each other for longer than usual giving him that familiar tingle. He had ignored it for so long but now here in this prison he could kiss Link. Explore under the cover of necessity. 

Link lets out a whimper underneath him as Rhett shifts on the bed his leg leaning to close pushing him slightly making his red pretty ass scratch against the sheets. 

Rhett reluctantly pulls away even as Link leans forward as if to stop the kiss from breaking. 

He quickly composes himself as Rhett stands up noticing Link is rock hard much like the tent in his own pants.

"Rhett the lube is on the shelf by the rope." The voice says softly as if to not bring them out of their current trance with each other. 

When Rhett comes back Link has reopened his legs positioning himself nicely.

He notices Rhett staring at his hard dick leaking precum. 

"It's not because of you." He says softly. "I just couldn't help its instinct and I.." Rhett stops him knowing his pride and conscience needed Link to believe he could not be feeling pleasure at the hands of Rhett. 

"It's ok Link." He says softly lubing up the plug with a thick coat.

Rhett looks at it thoughtfully realizing it will stretch Link quite a bit.

"Do you want me to try and loosen you up first?" It was an innocent enough of a question considering the circumstances. 

Link takes a shaky breath. "I think you need to try, I.." he pauses. "I must be pretty tight."

Rhett holds in a moan at his words and lubes his finger finally touching his friends hole slowly moving around it Links breath hitches in an effort to control his emotions. A silent conversation through a look and Rhett slowly slips inside. Links moan has Rhett struggling to control his urges as he slowly stretches him out after a moment he adds a second finger. Links eyes are closed and his head leaned back against the bed arching his back. 

If Rhett didn't know better he would think he is bucking his hips to take Rhett deeper. 

Rhett pulls away slowly. "I uh think your ready." He swallows loudly as Link opens his eyes coming back to reality. 

Rhett gently presses into link with the long plug. The further it goes the thicker it gets until it all dissapears except the very end poking out of his sore red ass.

"Very good go ahead use that vibrating wand to finish off your friend. He looks like he is miserable. " The voice is amused as it scoffs at Link.

He is sweating and hard enough to pound nails. 

"Please," He says softly as he meets Rhetts beautiful eyes searching for release. He gasps at the feel of the cold lube slowly being poured on his dick by Rhett he reaches out slowly as if to grasp it. To feel his friends cock pulsing beneath his hand but pulls back instead using the toy wand to spread the lube it seemed less intimate. 

Link Moans as something touches his cock, bucking his hips into a thrust.

"Oh Fuck.." He gasps as Rhett turns on the vibrations, enjoying the moans leaving Link's mouth.

Rhett pulls it up and back down. 

"Link I want you to listen to what Rhett wrote 'James had been in love with Charles since 7th grade when they where at there secret meeting place by the lake their town was named after. A big tree and a smaller tree, He dreamed of kissing those pink lips as he feel asleep with his friend on the floor by his bed when he slept over he...' " 

"I'm gonna cum!" Link warns locking eyes with Rhett.

The voice stops as Link shakes an convulses on the bed shooting white jizz high into the air. Rhett pulls the toy away. 

"I guess you will have to wait to hear the rest of the story, Rhett go ahead and relieve Link of his plug and bonds." Rhett did so moving slowly the soft touches he gave his friend comforting trying to ignore the own aching in his pants willing his boner to go away all ready. 

As Link lay on the bed recovering he was speechless his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

That just happened. Rhett just made him orgasm Link's breathing eventually slows as he hugs his newly freed wrists to his chest.

"Are you ok Man?" Rhett ask sitting next to him on the bed as Link sits up suddenly shy of being naked in front Rhett. 

"Yea- Yeah that was... intense." He decided not to mention he had never cum so hard in his life. He tried to avoid looking at the tent in Rhett's pants.

"Link you may put on your boxers, Rhett lie down where Link just was. " Link slowly moves to the pile of clothes Rhett had taken off of him earlier he pulled them on turning wondering what would happen. 

"Link go ahead and strip Rhett, and tie him in the rope the same way he had you." 

Link blushes as he looks at his friend a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. 

Link straddles him on the bed feeling a surge of power as he reaches for the band of his underwear he carefully pulls it down Rhett's dick popping out bouncing on his stomach. Rhett clears his throat in an effort to clear the tension as Link pauses staring at his member for a moment before pulling away finishing his task the larger man cooperating.

"Link now it is your turn to punish Rhett, you have two options I will let you choose. You can either, spank him on his balls and cock and leave him with blue balls, or you can give him a hand job with the consequence that you have to keep going after orgasm until I tell you to stop." The voice sounds pleased with herself and the scenario is following the book in the fact that he is given a choice.

Link looks at Rhett, deep in thought. "What do you want?" He asks his voice breathy knowing he wants to coax Rhett to an orgasm like he just did to Link. 

Rhett meets his eyes looking so vulnerable like this. "I don't want you spank my cock, but I understand if you don't want to..." He lets his voice trail off, unwilling to ask his blood brother to jack him off.

"Its fine you would have done it for me." Link said. 

He sat on the bed facing away from Rhett's face. "I'll try and be quick," Rhett says and Link unceremoniously dribbles lube on his cock.

Link grabs it in his hand feeling the blood pulsing up and down as he squeezes the precum mixing with the lube as he moves his wrist up and down before running his thumb over the tip earning a loud moan from Rhett.  
Link smiles as he squeezes lightly before moving his hand to Rhett's balls massaging them before running up his length again. 

"Oh.." Link is trying to figure out why he suddenly cares so much about pleasing Rhett like this. Feelings he couldn't explain bubbled up in his brain.  
"I wonder what Rhett would taste like?" Is a thought that crosses his mind before he moves positions trying to clear that thought.

He puts a leg over Rhett's thigh straddling his leg as he gains a bit of speed daring a peak to his friends face, his eyes were closed and when Link reaches down his other hand to play with his balls his pinkie brushing his entrance another moan escapes his lips a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Link shocked himself as the words came out of his mouth. He thought he should regret it but the shock on Rhett's face as he bucks his hips to meet Links hand and the noise that came from those soft lips was worth the consequence of added awkwardness later.

"Link.." Rhett murmurs, before he drained all of his cum splashing on Links hand and his own stomach. 

Rhett just came with Link's name on his lips. Rhett blushed in embarrassment as Link sat there shocked but kept stroking his cock even after he was spent.

"Link it hurts," Rhett gasps as he tries and pulls his hips into the bed away from Link's persistent hand.

"I'm sorry." Link says sincerely turning away to not see the anguish on Rhett's face as his sensitive cock is continued to be milked.

Link slows to try and ease the pain moving his hand from his friends balls to his inner thigh rubbing in a soothing manner.

Rhett struggles to catch his breath as he gasps at different strokes of Links soft hands.

"Please... I can't" He sobs tears on his face as Link rubs his thumb over the small dribble forming at the top of his penis.

"You got this man it wont be very much longer." Link says encouragingly hoping that was true.

"I... I think I'm gonna cum again!!!" His voice sounds anguished even as he rotates his hips under Links attentive gaze.

"That's right go ahead.." Link coaxes as Rhett pumps out a few more dribbles. Link considers leaning down and licking the dribble off his hand and Rhett's cock, knowing he couldn't. Wishing in the back of his brain he didn't want to crash his lips onto Rhett's right now and kiss away his pain.

"Link you may stop, " Link pulls away instantly at the voices command leaving Rhett shaking underneath him eyes closed chest heaving.

"Get dressed clean up with the towels and sink in the corner, when you return to your room there will be two pb and j sandwiches with potato chips waiting. Get a good nights sleep, there will be more tasks tomorrow." The voice clicks off and the door opens that leads to the long hallway. 

Link has the sudden urge to laugh but can't figure out why. There was so many emotions in his head.

Link goes about untieing Rhett. 

"Th... Thankyou, I appreciate not you uh taking mercy on me. Considering I am the one who more or less got you into this." Rhett mumbles over his own words as he sits up rubbing his wrists where he had pulled against the rope so tightly.

"That was so weird." Link says what is popping in his mouth as they silently gather their clothes and wash off avoiding looking at each others junk. 

They leave the room Rhett taking a moment to look back wondering if that was real, Did Link really ask him to cum for him. Did Rhett really whisper Link's name.  
He is taken back to reality as Link pulls his arm. 

"C'mon I'm starving."


	3. Lets Talk about That

They get back to their room upon stepping inside the door behind them shuts locking itself revealed as Rhett tries the door. They find two water bottles and paper plates with the promised PB+J sandwiches and chips. Link's mouth waters as he realizes how hungry he is. Rhett stops at the doorway. 

"Was that door here before?" He points to the corner of the room where there used to be a bookcase that now revealed there had been a door behind it. 

They famous duo approach it testing the knob to see if it opened. It did to reveal..... a bathroom. 

It was not one from Rhett's childhood home but rather a recreation of Link's bathroom presumably from their vlog. Link sighs as he sees the windows are filled in with concrete. The toilet was also a regular one without a bidet.

"Wow." Link says taking in how detailed down to the colors of his towel.

Rhett walks to the cabinets to find they are empty. No toiletries where present except a bottle of shampoo and body-wash. 

"Creepy." Rhett comments as he directs his friends attention to another camera on the ceiling of this room too. Link shivers at the realization this person might have stalked his house.

"Well I need to pee so I'm glad we have a bathroom." Rhett waits for Link to leave. When he doesn't move he realizes all of today is finally hitting him.

"Link?" Rhett asks as he stares blankly into the space before him, he snaps out of the trance and shakes his head. 

"Yeah, I'll wait outside." His voice shaky and Rhett knew he didn't want to be alone. 

"I'll leave the door open so you know we can hear each other if you need me." Link looks at him with a sly smile. 

"That's a uh," He rubs the hair at the nape of his neck. "A good idea." 

Rhett smiles at him before Link leaves, He unzips his jeans and can't help but remember the feel of Link's hand on him, "Are you gonna cum for me?" He can almost hear Link's words playing in his brain as he finishes and washes his hands staring at himself in the mirror. "I have to talk to Link about this." He splashes some water on his face shaking himself trying to calm down and look casual, the last thing Link needs is for Rhett to cause more issues.

Rhett walks out finding his friend on the bed cross legged ready to eat dinner. 

"It looks like Costco grape jelly, " He says as if we are on set trying to figure out the brand of a certain food item.

"It had to be Peanut Butter," Rhett laughs as he remembers the episode where they read fanfiction about them, it was what made him interested in writing a sexual story, not about Link of course, that's what he kept telling himself.

Link lets out a loud laugh as Rhett sits beside him a greatly needed ease of the tension between them. But that comradery quickly went stale due to their current state. 

They eat in silence except for the occasional "Sorry," when their legs or elbows would bump.

Link broke the silence first as he sat his empty plate on top of Rhett's placing them both on the nightstand. 

"I.. I think we need to talk about it, or we won't be able to do this." He motions a finger between them as Rhett sits tensely avoiding brushing up against Link.

Rhett nods. "I don't know where to start," He replies honestly as Link turns to sit facing him. Rhett mirrors him sitting knee to knee.

"Do you feel differently about me?" Link says it so quietly as he hangs his head Rhett almost wonders if that is what he really asked.

Rhett approaches the question gently, "I feel closer to you. I experienced things with you so intimately, but I think what you really are asking is if we are still going to be best friends." Rhett considers holding Links hand but decides against it opting for raising his chin softly to meet his ocean blue eyes. 

"As long as you will have me I will always be there for you, through thick and thin no matter what this," He motions to the room around them. "holds for us," Links eyes water at the corners but he stays silent for a moment. but there is a small smile on his face. 

"What happened earlier, was that in the book?" Rhett thinks recalling the beginning of the book. "No, not exactly. the concept of choosing your own uh 'tools' for lack of a better word and the couple punishing each other was right but it wasn't written in that exact way." Rhett clears his throat suddenly uncomfortable with Link knowing he wrote such things about two men.

"I meant what the voice read to me while you." He makes an up and down motion with his hand, "with the thing." He blushes at the memory and I recall the moans escaping Link's mouth more than the words coming over the speakers, 

"It said James was in love with uh... Charles since they were in 7th grade, and he dreamed about kissing him." Link remembered the words because they were what sent him over the edge. realizing he to was to afraid to dwell on growing feelings but quickly pushed them out of his mind.

Its Rhett's turn to blush as he recognizes the monologue, "Yeah, that- that was in the book."

Link nods his head "Ok."

"Is your uh... " Rhett motions to Links crotch referring to the plug and spankings. "ok?" Rhett was genuinely concerned he may have hurt his friend the soft cries replaying in his brain.

"Oh, Yeah I'm fine," He turns refusing to catch Rhett's stare. "I might be a little sore in the morning." 

All that was running through their minds was the kiss they had shared, Link pulling him in this very room, all that passion couldn't have been for show. Could it? Rhett pondered as Link fiddled his fingers in his lap.

"I want to say something," Link starts grabbing his companions attention. 

"Go ahead." Rhett swallows loudly, his own nerves building at what he might say.

"I know how it felt during the kiss, and when you.." He pauses as they both know what he is referring to, how Link was hard being spanked by his friend, unable to suppress the moans at Rhett's touches. 

Rhett nods not making Link say the words.

"And when I.." coaxed you to an orgasm, begged you to cum for me... ran through Link's mind. "said some things. I know the situation I am in but my body betrays me. I don't want stuff to get weird because I can't..." Rhett makes Link pause laying a hand on Link's hand.

"I understand, you want me to know none of this is..." Rhett's heart sinks at the realization. "None of this counts." Link nods relieved at the out Rhett had supplied him with.

The lights flip on and off.

"5 minutes till lights out." Rhett says quietly knowing that was the warning in the book. 

"That's what that means?" Link asks pulling away taking a piece of Rhetts heart with him.

He went to the bathroom as Rhett contemplated offering to sleep on the floor letting Link have the twin sized bed. His back ached just thinking about it.

Link comes out looking calmer. When he looks at Link and Link looks at the bed he realizes the dilemma. 

"It's ok we will share, after everything else this should be the least of our worries." Link lets out a high laugh at his own joke as Rhett smiles letting out a low chuckle kicking off his shoes pulling back the cover. 

"I don't want to sleep in my jeans." Link says quietly. "Is it ok?" He looks to Rhett.

"Its fine, I didn't want to either." 

The friends strip to their boxers and Rhett lays on his side his facing Link. 

Link sits on the edge just as the lights go out. 

The quick intake of breath let Rhett know he was scared he reached out and touched the back of Links shirt letting him know he was close. 

Link laid down on his side his back to Rhett slowly scooting back till his back met Rhett's chest and Rhett pulled up the covers.

Rhett tentatively put his arm out resting over Link's chest. Listening for cues of acceptance or if he should pull away.

Link grabbed his arm and held on pulling Rhett's hand to his heart.

"I need to know your here right now." He whispers quietly.

"Goodnight Bo." Link was surprised at the pet name from their childhood. 

"Goodnight," He says quietly, Link was acutely aware of the distance between their hips and he had shifted to the opposite edge while keeping their tops close to minimize the awkwardness. 

Within 15 minutes Rhett could hear the soft telltale sounds of Link sleeping. He can sleep anywhere. 

Rhett however was up for at least an hour thinking over every detail of the last day, the way Link looked as he writhed underneath him, the way he asked for Rhett to cum. The way he feels wrapped in his arms. 

This would be an interesting stay at the dollhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peanut butter is a reference of a fanfic Rhett and Link actually read called Breaking the seal, highly recommend by LinksLipsSinkShips, I love all the work they put out and wanted to put in that little easter egg.


	4. Shower Time!

Link wakes up with a start when he is suddenly aware of something hairy rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahh" He pulls away Rhett's arm falling to the bed as he sits up. The sudden realization of who he was with when he heard a slight whine from Rhett's lips as he stirred reminded Link of all that happened. 

He through the covers off of him as he sat leaning against the bed board and hugged his knees to his chest.

"I wonder what Christy is thinking. I hope she is telling the kids how much I love them." He thinks his brain running a million thoughts a second. 

"Link?" Rhett's voice sounds booming in the silent black room even though it was a whisper.

Rhett feels beside him touching Link's feet realizing he is still there.

"You okay buddy?" his soft voice did nothing to help him keep in the tears that were flowing now down the smaller mans cheeks.

Rhett sits up wrapping an arm around Link as he sobbed into his hands.

"I just wish I could tell Christy I was alright, wish the kids knew how much I love them." His shoulders shake as he knows Rhett is having a hard time deciphering his mumbled words spoken into his now clenched fists. 

Rhett doesn't speak for a moment. He sighs pulling his friend closer to lean against his chest.

"I'm worried about Jessie too, but I know they are staying strong for the kids and they are probably with each other right now." Rhett rubs Links back in a moment of friendship as Links shoulder slowly stop shaking.   
He wipes his eyes shifting on the bed pulling away from Rhett leaving a feeling of emptiness in Rhetts very soul. 

"I'm sorry man, I got a little mushy." Link tries to put back on his tough exterior. 

Rhett feels for his hand in the darkness. "Don't try and be tough for me, I'm here for you." Finding his target he squeezes Links hand. 

The lights click on to brighten the room burning their eyes as they try and adjust to the sudden change. 

Link pulls his hand away as if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"I guess it's morning." Rhett clears his throat stretching his back making popping noises as he bends trying to realign his spine. 

"I'm gonna take a shower." Link says. Rhett looks at him doubtfully. "Ok."

"What?" Link asks sensing his hesitation. "I was going to leave the door open so I can hear you if..." his voice trails off unsure of what they are afraid of considering they had not actually seen another soul since arriving. 

"Go ahead and try," Rhett encourages hoping that the voice had forgotten that in the book the water only ran if they were showering together washing each other. 

Link goes to the bathroom leaving the door cracked before shedding his boxers and shirt aware of the noise the camera lens makes as it zooms in and out on his body. 

"Creep." Link mutters under his breath as he goes to turn the shower on. Nothing.

"Rhett, do you know why the water is turned off. " Link hollers as he wraps himself in a towel standing at the door.

"I have a general idea yeah." his voice is strained as Link looks out to see he is doing his stretches. His view is of Rhett in a downward dog position he can see the outline of his balls through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

He turns away his cheeks burning red.

Rhett stands stopping at the door. 

"In the book the water only ran when they were washing each other." His voice was soft as Links heart skipped a beat.

"Seriously I can't even take a shower." He says annoyed. Rhett knew how important being clean was to his friend and he knew he wanted a good washing as well.

"Well it isn't a big deal do you just want me to come in?" Rhett was hopeful on the inside and was ashamed at how badly he wanted Link to say yes. 

Link sighs on the other side of the door before it opens the rest of the way. 

"So you have to wash me?" And I have to wash you, if we want to get clean.?" Link blushes as Rhett stares at his bare chest before looking down. 

"If the voice is sticking to the book then yeah." He meets Links gaze as he thinks.

"I need a shower I feel.. Gross." He frowns as he looks at himself in the mirror the realization of all he had done with Rhett in the last 24 hours thick in the air.

"Well its your call. I am fine being disgusting without a shower for however long we can hold out. Or we can just get it over with." Rhett's voice is laced with humor as he realizes Link would not make it long without a shower   
everyday. 

"Are you ok with it?" He asks timidly as if now was when they were crossing a line. 

Rhett had wanted Link to join him the day he showered at Link's house in the back of his mind, imagining his soft hands on Rhett's chest before moving lower.

"Rhett?" Link persists snapping him out of the memory.

"Yeah. I guess we don't really have a choice." Rhett pulls off his shirt and Link tears away his stare as Rhett pulls down his boxers. 

"Moment of truth." Link says as he turns the dial finding the water comes out.

"I'm going to warn you Link, in the book they tried to cheat the system and after they had the water running the other left and the water shut off before James could rinse the soap off and they both got punished. " Rhett pauses. 

"I don't want to get punished again." Link says softly before dropping his towel stepping in. Rhett's eyes wander to where his ass had some purple marks of bruising from last night. He turns covering himself as Rhett climbs in   
behind him. 

"So what you have to soap me up?" Link questions as he lets the warm water fall down his skin. 

"Yeah." Rhett's voice is low and husky as he reaches for the bottle of body wash. He watches the water cascade down Link's long back.

Rhett reaches for the shampoo pouring some into his and before sinking his fingers into Link's salt and pepper hair. 

Link lets out a contented sigh as Rhett massages his head Link takes a step back accidentally rubbing their naked bodies together. 

"Ohh sorry." He says quickly pulling away as Rhett helps to rinse it out of his hair. 

When Rhett is done they wordlessly switch places Rhett bends awkwardly to try and be a good heigth for Link to reach his long locks. 

"Maybe if you get on your knees." Links voice is breathy as he realizes the suggestion. Rhett meets his eyes before dropping down eye level with Links crotch. Link quickly began washing his hair. Their was so much he had to go   
back for more shampoo. 

"Man Rhett, your hairs so long," Rhett chuckles as he was thinking the same thing about something on Link. 

Link rinses his hair after pulling Rhett up off the floor. 

Rhett looks around for a loofah or wash rag. "There wasn't one." Link says quietly. 

"Oh, well..." Rhett pauses as Link turns to face him.

He swallows, " Just use your hand." He closes his eyes, Rhett knows he can't see well without his glasses, but he was closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch.

"Are you sure?" Rhett asks as he opens the bottle.

Link shakes his head opening his eyes for a moment to look at his friend. 

"Start with my back," He says, Link thought it might be easier to avoid looking at him for a moment.

Rhett drips some body wash down his spine earning a shiver as he delicately rubs it in causing soap bubbles to run down Link's body Rhett follows them moving down slowly. He ever so gently rubs over where he had spanked   
Link, running his fingertips along the bruises. Link is struggling to breathe or say anything. 

Rhett finally keeps moving down running his hand down Link's inner thigh earning a stifled moan. 

Rhett smiles but says nothing standing up straight again. 

"Turn around." He says softly trying to sound gentle. 

"Rhett I... I have an issue," Rhett realizes what his issue might be. 

"Oh," he says quietly, "Maybe turn the water to cold." Link shakes his head. "and does so his body starts to shake at the cold temperature. 

His lip is quivering.

"Better?" Rhett asks trying not to sound amused. Link shakes his head finally turning around. 

The water had fixed his problem. 

"Hurry I'm freezing." Links lips shivered in the cold as Rhett put some body wash on his chest. reaching behind Link to make the water warm again. 

Link looks relieved. before worry crows his face but he doesn't say anything hoping he won't have the same problem again.

Rhett works down his chest raising Links arms to get his pits. he swirls his finger in his chest hair before slowly move down. 

His hands move to Link's hip bones slowly moving inward. 

"Rhett." Link inhales sharply as my hand brushes against him.

"Do you want me to skip this part?" He asks hoping he wouldn't say yes. 

"No..." Link responded quietly as Rhett timidly takes him in his hand earning a shiver from Link who was holding a moan.

Rhett pulled down the length once before lifting it washing his balls gently one after another. Reluctantly he pulled away although he noticed Links problem was coming back.

Link turned toward the water to rinse off. Not saying a word. "He was so gentle with me," Link thought before turning to Rhett. 

"Your turn." He says. Rhett switched places under the faucet, Link seemed to be a bit more hurried than Rhett was quickly rubbing down his back and going over each cheek once. Rhett spread his legs but Link didn't clean   
between his thighs opting to clean from his knees down. 

He stood turning Rhett around. He refused to make eye contact as he rubbed down his chest.

He skipped Rhett's privates at first opting to wash his stomach thighs and ankles. He starts to stand up.

"Link, I uh," Rhett pauses unsure of how to verbalize, was Link so grossed out by him that he wouldn't clean him properly. 

"I know I just.." Link pauses finally looking into Rhett's eyes.

"I don't want what happened last night to happen again I'm not ready too..." to touch you as a friend because my mind wants to think of you as a lover and I don't want to think those thoughts about you but I am and I don't know   
how to stop them. 

Links mind rushes in words he knows he cant say so he stops talking. Rhett nods his head. 

"It fine, I shouldn't have said anything. " He turns rinsing off as Link stands in the corner feeling like a piece of crap. 

"You can't even help your friend. " he brain screams at him. "You should have sucked it up."

They climb out of the shower Link grabs a towel facing away from Rhett as he dries off. 

Rhett is done first pulling on his pants. bringing his boxers to the sink rinsing them off before hanging them over the shower to dry. 

Link thought it was a good idea and followed suit. 

"I'm sorry." Link says quietly after pulling on his shirt. 

Rhett turns to him seeing the anguish on his friends face. 

"Nothing to be sorry about." He tries to sound comforting even as he struggles wondering if Link was so disgusted by him he couldn't even clean him. He tried to push his feelings aside realizing He had probably made Link   
uncomfortable by paying such detail to him. 

They walk back to the main room to find a box of cereal and a small pitcher of milk with two bowls and spoons. 

"Frosted Mini Wheats!" Link says excitedly picking up the box pouring himself and Rhett a bowl. It took all of the milk but he sat the box on the nightstand saving some of the cereal for later. 

He noticed their plates from yesterday were gone. Someone had been in the room while they were in the shower.

Rhett must have had the same thought because he gave a slight nod when Link looked at him. He knew they would have to wait to talk about it when the camera wasn't so attentive, maybe at lights out. 

"Hey and toothbrushes. " He picked up a pair of green and blue toothbrushes and an envelope.

"For Link to read aloud if he wants toothpaste." was written on the front. Rhett handed the letter to Link.

"For you."Link takes it handing Rhett his breakfast scooting over to make room for Rhett on the bed. 

"Thursday means mail huhh?" he giggles taking the note. 

Rhett was glad to see that simply having a familiar cereal lifted his spirits so much. 

"What is it?" Rhett asks as Link glances over the words.

"I think it is an excerpt from your book." he says quietly drinking in the first sentence.

'James cant take the suspense any longer pulling Charles into a long kiss...' 

"I think you are supposed to read it aloud." Rhett pulls Link to reality. 

"uh yeah. I'm gonna eat first." He pushes the letter away from him trying not to wonder what else Rhett wrote. 

"I miss Mail with Jen, that was fun." Rhett says reminiscing over an old segment on GMM.

"Yeah I do to." Link says quietly. His mind thinks of the show all the crazy they did. 

He finishes his last bite of cereal.

"Now or never I suppose, this will be like when we read fanfiction on the show." he tries to encourage himself shaking his head to clear it.

He clears his throat 'James cant take the suspense any longer pulling Charles into a long kiss. His hands wrapping in his black and white hair....' He pauses looking at Rhett. Who looks away blushing.

"Oddly specific." He murmurs before going on.

'James is grinding his hips into Charles frame pulling him closer to him " I want you so badly I don't care about the voice or the camera, I want it to be because you want to" He gasps in between breaths, loving every moan that comes from Charles perfect mouth.' Link pauses licking his lips refusing his urge to take a peak at Rhett.

'Charles chest is heaving whimpering as he tries to focus his brain. "What if we get punished? " he moans as James kisses up his neck before pushing him on the bed. "It will be worth it!" is James reply as he pulls his shirt over his head. Charles pulls his head down for a long kiss. "I want you too." That was all the encouragement James needed. He pushed Charles pants off reaching for..' Link stops looking at the back of the page desperate to hear what Rhett had envisioned finding it is blank.

Link clears his throat. "I guess that was it." he couldn't risk looking at Rhett for fear he would see the confusion and lust in his eyes. 

After a few minutes of silence Link broke the silence. 

"Did you write that?" He knows the answer but he needed to hear it from Rhett's lips, He turns focusing his whole attention on his friend.

"Would he have felt these things and not told me?" Link wonders now struggling with his own feelings. 

"Yes." is his one word response no explanation.

We hear a click before the voice starts talking. 

"I knew you would read it, I already had your reward in nightstand, enjoy some free time." the voice clicks off as Rhett opens the drawer finding the toothpaste. 

"Wow they really predict us." Rhett says quietly as Link takes it going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.


	5. Stressed

Rhett listens to Link's shallow breathing, Rhett could tell he was struggling with something he knew his friend well enough to know he was spiraling out of control. his thoughts caving in on him. 

Was he thinking of the way Rhett had ever so gently caressed him in the shower. Was he replaying the words Rhett had written in his head, noting the similarities between 'Charles' and Link. 

Rhett shakes his head trying to clear it. He was probably worried about his kids and Christy. 

Christy.

He probably felt guilty, Rhett couldn't begin to understand. Rhett didn't feel remorse for the time he had spent with Link at all. Jessie had long ago expressed her need for something more, when Rhett couldn't bring himself to be with her very often. They had agreed on a secret open relationship. He cuddled her and slept in the same bed. They raised their children but... they were really more friends and roomates than lovers. 

He never enjoyed cuddling her as much as he does holding Link at night.

Rhett continues silently analyzing Link wondering if he should let him work it out or talk with him when the voice comes back after the hour of reprieve. 

"Gentleman I hope you are enjoying your stay." Link is on his feet now stood up from sitting on the floor leaning against the bed frame facing away from Rhett.

Link scoffs as he begins to pace the short room. 

"Your first task today is to become closer than you have been before, you seem stressed and look like you could use a massage" Link sighs genuinely stressed, Rhett knew what was coming. A slight excitement forming.

"Whoever you choose will let the other do a full body massage, Full body" The voice repeats putting emphasis on full. 

"Rhett is this a punishment?" Link whispers seeming confused Rhett seemed a little hurt he thought giving or receiving a massage from him was a punishment. 

"No this is to more or less earn your keep get dinner and stuff. " Rhett replies before the voice continues. 

"Go to the blue door, you will find all the supplies." They hear the door click and Link runs to it pulling it open determined to look more thoroughly at the hallway this time he sees the doorway to the punishment room again a shiver running down his spine, a brown door to the left and a red door at the end of the hallway the blue door was on the right beside the yellow door Link would like avoid.

Rhett is behind him and Link goes to the brown door hand out ready to try the knob.

"STOP!" Rhett says to late as Link tries the door finding it locked. Link goes to the red door. "Link what are you doing your going to get us..." Rhett chases Link to the end of the hallway where he is pulling on that door. 

"What it was worth a try." Link says as he looks at the ceiling at the air vent. "Boost me up I wonder if we can crawl through the air vent," Rhett looks up at the tiny vent to small for Link to get his shoulders through let alone get his whole body up. 

"Link look man you aren't fitting in that." Rhett whispers hoping the voice wasn't watching the cameras in the hallway. 

"Let's just try!" Links voice cracks and Rhett realizes this is Link doing his best to cope. Trying desperately to get himself out of having to face is feelings, to face Rhett. 

Rhett solemnly looks Link in the eyes. "If you want me to boost you and you try to crawl in that tiny hole I will. But know we are probably going to get punished for trying the other doors, I really don't want to keep adding." Link meets Rhett's eyes and they are filled with tears. Link surprises Rhett by pulling him for a tight hug squeezing hard as his body shakes with the sobs. 

"I would never fit." He says softly.

"Boys, you have added two punishments, One for each door. if you keep me waiting you will add another." The voice finally speaks on the subject, Rhett grimaces at the thought of the next two days knowing the voice will punish them dearly for trying to escape. 

"We should go," Rhett says softly stroking Links hair. He sniffles.

"I'm sorry. I thought..." I could escape this mess put off what I am feeling again. his thoughts invade "I don't know what cam over me." Rhett nods.

"I'm not mad, I understand why you had to try I just... I'm not thrilled about the consequences." Rhett opens the blue door pulling Link inside as he still clung to Rhett's torso. 

It was a small white room with a massage table in the middle, a wooden storage shelf harboring a bowl of oil. Soft soothing music playing in the background.

"This was supposed a nice surprise for you two, not that you have bashed my trust tomorrows task will not be so relaxing, however I have spent so much time creating the atmosphere I want it to be nice. So please make a good show for me and I may be merciful when the time comes. " The voice sounds downright angry before composing itself in the middle.

"What do you want to do." Rhett asks knowing Link wouldn't want him to jerk him off but wouldn't want jerk Rhett off either.

"I...." Link is speechless taking in the romantic scene that someone had made for them.

"Why does the voice want this?" Link asks breaking the silence loosening his grip on Rhett pulling away as if he just realized he was holding him.

"I'm not sure but this scene was in the book." Rhett says softly, walking over to inspect the bowl of oil as they here the click of the door, realizing they were locked in. 

"How did it end?" Link's voice is high pitched. 

Rhett clears his throat. "Well when the voice says full body that's what she meant, so the question is would you rather me..." Rhett tries to think of a gentle way to put this. "Help you out, or you help me out." Link pales at the question.

"I don't want to pick, I don't think I can.." jerk you off again if I have to resist the urge to taste you to kiss you. His head runs to the gutter and he blushes at his own thoughts.

"I think you are the most stressed, why don't I do you." Rhett smiles encouragingly,

"Are you sure?" Link asks silently relieved yet anxious wondering what will slip from his mouth as Rhett once again roams his body. 

Rhett nods, and Link sets his glasses on the shelf before he takes off his shirt, taking off his socks before pausing, he didn't have any underwear to leave on because they washed them this morning. 

Rhett looks away respectfully sensing the dilemma and Link pulls them lying down face down on the table. 

Rhett grabs the bowl. "You ready?" He asks his eyes on the faded bruise on Links ass barely visible in this lighting.

Link mumbles a yes before Rhett pours some oil down Links back he shivers as Rhett runs his fingers down his spine. stopping at the small of his back rubbing his finger into the knot had formed. Link sighs into the towel at his head as Rhett works his way up massaging on his way to Links shoulders rubbing down his arms to his fingertips. 

Rhett is taking in every inch every detail, small scars or bumps on Links soft skin. taking time to run his finger over each one. Link has goosebumps as Rhett moves to massaging his hips working his way to slowly carressing his cheeks Rhett is tempted to lean down and kiss along Links spine not stopping till he reaches his little hole licking stretching him out for Rhett to fill him with all that he is. 

But he can't Link would never even let him rub him like this if it was his choice, Rhett frowns as he moves from Links ass to his thighs and down his legs. 

He spreads them slightly before working upward sliding his hand in-between Links thighs grazing his balls and coming up the crack letting his pinkie graze his puckered hole.

Link holds in a moan as Rhett pays such special attention to Link, He wonders if he noticed he touched him in that intimate spot, He remembers how it felt to have Rhetts finger inside him, wondering what it would feel like to have more of Rhett,

He mentally slaps himself reminding himself of the vows he said so long ago, a vision of Christy in his mind. They had their issues but they loved each other. Christy seemed happy most of the time although the fire between them had died down over the years. 

Rhett's soft voice asking him to turn over brought Link to reality and he did so slowly closing his eyes to avoid awkward eye contact as Rhett touched him. 

Rhett dripped more oil down his chest. Link let out a contented hum as Rhett massaged down his chest and stomach the closer he got to his crotch the more excited he became and was taking deep breaths tring to calm trying to seem as if he wasn't turned on by his best friend.

Rhett rubs down his hips and to his legs, Link holds back a whine of disappointment he felt. 

Rhett works on Links skinny thighs making Link be patient as he ever so gently approaches Link his cock semi hard just from the buildup. Rhett tries not to smirk as he again massages Link's hip bones inching closer to the patch of hair at his base Links breath hitches.

"Are you ready?" Rhett can't help but tease his friend that seems to almost buck his hips to try and get Rhett's hands were he wants them.

Link opens his eyes and looks at Rhett. 

He is silent as if he can't form words but his eyes say a lot. Rhett wonders how he is feeling about him. Link made it clear it wasn't because of Rhett it was primal instinct.

"Yeahh.." his breath is shaky and shallow and Rhett takes mercy on him as brings his hand to his aching cock. Rhett feels it instantly grow harder at his touch standing tall at attention. as Rhett lightly grasps it dragging his fingers up and down as his other hand finds its way to Link's balls slowly massaging one then the other similar to Link's technique the day before.

Rhett is going slow enjoying the feel of Link's very heartbeat pulsing through his member throbbing. He runs his finger over Links swollen head before running the whole length a couple of strokes. Link lets out a moan grinding his hips on the table.

Rhett teasingly pulls away from Link's aching penis, going back to his stomach and chest. Link's breath hitches as Rhett moves away and his eyes fly open meeting his friends as Rhett stares down at him. 

Link struggles to say nothing as his hands tap the table knowing he can't do it himself without earning a third punishment for the day. Rhett moves painstakingly slow before moving to rub Link's inner thighs teasing his balls. 

Link is so hard as Rhett continues to move around him feather light touches. 

"Please.." Link lets out a slight whine as Rhett works just around him again denying him touch.

"Please what.." Rhett's voice is filled with lust as he begs to hear it from Link's lips.

"I can't take the teasing anymore Rhett, please..." He asks scooting his hips towards Rhett's hand. 

Rhett answers by turning to his cock, and pumping him up and down wrist working as rubs his chest with his other hand. 

"Like that baby." he turns his focus to the tip running over it a few times before going to the base squeezing the precum coming out the tip mixing with the oil. 

Link moans as Rhett calls him baby getting harder if that was possible at this point he is writhing meeting Rhett's hand on each pump. He was so close. 

"Do you like my hand Link?" Rhett is lost in his own dirty talk as the moans escape Links perfect pink lips.

"Kiss me." The words were out before Link knew he was going to say them Rhett looks at him surprised before Link is shooting ribbons of white into the air. shaking as his body comes down out of orgasm. 

Link closes his eyes. breathing heavy. "Sorry!" He says quickly wishing he had lasted a few more minutes wishing he knew if Rhett would have blessed him with his sweet mouth.

Rhett says nothing for a moment grabbing the towel off the shelf silently cleaning Link off. 

"I was in the heat of the moment." Link now feels the need to explain away his want for his friend to lock lips with him.

"It's not a big deal I get it." Rhett finally breaks the silence his voice soft and laced with disappointment. "Does he think I am horrible for wanting a kiss?" Link ponders as Rhett's realization is he wanted so badly to fill Link's wish before he changed his mind.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Link got dressed and Rhett was good at fixing his boner to be invisible underneath his jeans as it slowly went away.

The door clicked and they timidly looked in the hallway receiving no instructions. 

"What should we do?" Link asks.

"Go back to your room, eat dinner I am planning your punishment." The voice sounds less angry and more excited making the duo nervous as they quickly listened going to their room they found their waterbottles filled and half of a sausage pizza on the bed. 

"Pizza for lunch." Rhett says breaking the silence as they sit on the bed getting a slice. they both take a long drink of water. 

"I'm not really hungry." Link says quietly, staring down the food.

"You should eat the voice is mad I don't know how generous she will be moving forward. Link frowns but takes a bite of the pizza. 

Rhett eats 4 of the six pieces at Links insistence as they choose to fill the silence of small talk of ideas they had for the show and memories from their childhood. 

"I feel really sleepy," Link says as he finishes his last bite taking a swig of water. "I do to, " Rhett yawns as he lies back on the bed. 

"You don't think the food was.." Links voice trails off as he examines the water bottle more closely.

"It never was in my book," Rhett closes his eyes as Link fights the urge to stay awake. "Rhett I think it was..." Links head hits the pillow as he falls asleep next to his friend. 

drugged


	6. I don't want you to hurt him.

Rhett wakes up with a stir aware of cold metal on his bare back. His eyes shoot open revealing a bright light above his head blinding him momentarily. 

His first thought is he needs to find Link. "LINK?" He calls out pulling on the metal binds holding his wrists on either side of his face. turning his head trying to see around the room he recognized as the punishment room from that first day.

His eyes finally rest on Link tied to a chair a few feet away, his head falling forward. "Link, wake up buddy." Rhett's voice sounds desperate as he worries for his friend. Link was right the water must have been drugged. 

Rhett pulls against the binds helplessly kicking his legs in the air. everything was out of his reach. 

"Uhhh!" He shouts frustrated as he watches his unresponsive friend. eventually he settles taking in his surroundings in defeat realizing he couldn't get out of his current predicament. 

Beside Link there was a rolling cart, the contents of which was nerve racking, he could see a long dildo, butt plugs, a gag, blindfolds like they wore on the show. he strained his neck but couldn't make out what the big black box with wires was for which made him extremely nervous. 

Rhett lay silent trying to remember if he ever wrote a similar scene and couldn't remember ever having both James and Charles tied up at the same time, was someone else coming to punish them.

Rhett tries the bonds one more time with no luck his wrist growing sore from the pulling.

"Rhett?" A groggy whine came from beside him. 

"Link, oh my goodness I was so worried I cant move and we are both tied up I couldn't tell if you were hurt or.." his words fall off as realizes he could have lost Link. The thought pricking tears in his eyes.

Link looks up taking in Rhett's naked frame on the table he is much more exposed than Link under the bright light spread out like that. Rhett notices Link looking and bends his knee covering some of his crotch from view.

"Do you know what happened?" A tired Link asks as he realizes his glasses are gone. 

"No, I think the water must have been drugged or the pizza. I don't know." Now it is Links turn to struggle against his bonds. 

"Aww I see you boys are awake." The voice but not over the speakers in the room Rhett looks at Link a new fear creeping in his eyes. The voice never was their in person in the book. Rhett didn't get it.

"I see your confusion Rhett, but I had to do something James and Charles never tried to escape, The voice stays far enough in the darkness that they couldn't see her. 

"Just so you know someone else is watching, if something goes wrong you will still be trapped, so don't try anything foolish..." she lets her voice trail off stepping closer to Link running a hand over his naked shoulder as Link looks up to see she is wearing a pink eye mask her blonde hair pulled into a bun at the back of head revealing a matching pink cat ears headband. Sporting red lipstick that leaves a mark on Link's cheek as she gently kisses him earning a shiver from Link as he sits frozen in fear. She claps and the lights turn on revealing all she is wearing is a Black lacy matching set of underwear and bra. 

"Who are you." Rhett manages as Link sits speechless watching as the lady runs her hand up Rhett's leg stopping short of the prize. 

"I am someone who cares for you and Link. I want you to realize how much you mean to each other wanted to help you along." Her words are emphasized by her pulling over the cart the wheels making a squeaking noise as she pulls black pads connected to the box over and begins to place them on Rhett, his stomach and chest.

"But you don't seem to want to cooperate, Hell Link wouldn't touch you here this morning." She grabs Rhett's penis squeezing hard, sticking a pad on each ball. Rhett whines at her roughness as Link finally speaks up.

"Hey! Quit that!" He says sternly pulling on the ropes binding his ankles to the chairs legs and his wrist together. Wishing he could defend his friend. 

"Settle down you will have your turn," The voice laughs as she pulls open his legs placing some down his thighs. 

Rhett knew what the black pads were, they would send electric pulses through his body it could be painful or pleasurable depending on who has the controls. He had never seen one in real life. 

She walks to the box ready to flip it on. 

"Why didn't you wash your friend properly? Was it not yesterday you gave him a hand job what was the holdup?" The voice turns to Link, He is having a hard time looking away from Rhett as he answers.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He shouts finally turning to the source of the voice. Rhett lets out a yelp as she switches it on the strange sensation running through him. 

"Wrong answer. Try again. " She says calmly. Rhett clenches his fist.

"Link.." His voice is a low growl wishing his friend would cooperate. 

"I don't know it felt weird." Link says arrogance in his voice. The pulses become stronger earning a loud screech from Rhett.

"STOP!" Link shouts as he looks at his friend. 

The woman walks over fetching Link's glasses placing them on his face. 

"I want you to see your friends face while you make him suffer. Tell the truth I'll stop the shock." She goes to the box ready to turn it to the highest setting.

"Link Please." Rhett's voice is labored as he rides through the sensations sweat glistening on his body from the bright light above the table.

The woman turns it up earning a scream of pain from Rhett "LINK!" He gasps in desperation.

"I WOULDN'T WASH YOU BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF FEELING ATTRACTED TO YOU AGAIN!!!" Link screeches as the woman flips off the machine. 

"I didn't want to have those thoughts about you like I did when we kissed, and when we were here. You were washing me because you had to, as a friend. If I washed you it would have taking advantage of my own wants. I didn't want to take advantage of you." Links voice is a near whisper now as Link's words wash over Rhett. Rhett had taken advantage of Link, loving every bit of running his hands over him.

"Aw the truth comes out." The woman says slowly removing the pads leaving red marks in their wake.

Rhett turns away unsure of what to say leaving Link feeling very vulnerable. 

"Link your a good friend. You wouldn't think about violating the trust between you and Rhett." Rhett didn't like her suggestive tone as she worked on tying Rhett's knees to the table spreading him wide.

"Rhett however has been dishonest for a while now. I think everyone here knows the truth but Link deserves to hear it from you. Who is Charles in the book?" Rhett gets nervous as He feels her drip lube over his penis as it twitches under her scrutiny as she rubs the lube down his crack rubbing the outside of his hole. 

"I don't know what you mean he is just a fictional character." Rhett decides to hold on as long as he can as he feels the woman grab Rhett penis in her hand slowly stroking, Rhett was not the least turned on by this woman but hearing Link's words had got him excited.

The woman slaps Rhett's balls down hard earning a gasp from Rhett and Link.

"The truth, Charles is a youtuber with his best friend. they grew up in the same town famous for the lake it was named after Susies Lake." She pauses looking at Link. "not very creative. his friend with salt and pepper hair who has the same degree as him is captured alongside the main character James who has always pushed down his feelings for his best friend." 

"Charles sounds an awful lot like you Link." she drag a hand up Rhett walking around giving Link a view of Rhett's hard on.

"Rhett.." Link's voice sounds confused and laced with disbelief. 

Rhett says nothing.

"Hmm maybe watching what your mistakes cause will make you talk Rhett." The lady in white stalks around to Link. letting her hand run down his chest pulling at his chest hair earning a whine form Links lips. even as determination fills his face.

"Hmm maybe I should tie you up and whip you, Rhett you would like to see wouldn't you." she moves his head to the side running her fingers down his neck. 

"Or maybe I should choke him until his eyes close leaving red imprints on his little neck for you to kiss better. " Link swallows hard trying to remain calm as her hand snakes down to his crotch.

"Maybe I should just make you watch as I make him come all over my hand over and over begging me to stop." She begins to pump Link fast and with only the lube residue from touching Rhett, earning a shake from Link as he fights back his feelings.

"ENOUGH STOP!!!" Rhett shouts as the woman keeps pumping staring down Rhett who cant take his eyes off of Link's face who he knows is struggling right now. He was probably thinking of Christy adding to the guilt of being here another woman stroking his cock and Link actually getting hard. 

Rhett knew he couldn't help it but that did nothing to ease Link's mind.

The Lady doesn't stop as Link begins to pant leaning his head back panting after a few minutes. 

"You know Link, I think you should realize Rhett has 50 chapters in his book, and every single one involves James and Charles doing something sexual. He writes about James jerking off to the thought of Charles loving him back, about how he took every chance to be intimate with Charles on their show as an excuse. Taking baths in cereal, holding hands through a segment, being in the same sleeping bag, or the same set of clothes. Kissing through glass." Link lets out a moan as the woman whispers in his ears.

"Does that sound familiar?" Link feels his body giving over at the thought of Rhett doing those things but is struggling to stay in control as she moves in just the right way touching the most sensitive spots.

"PLEASE STOP I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING HIM!!" Rhett screams at the top of his lungs flailing himself on the table. The woman pulls away.

"Why because you should be the only who touches him." She sinks to her knees licking up Link's length. 

"DON'T! I'll talk. Just stop." Rhett couldn't bare to watch someone else make Link cum, he wanted to be Links escape. To be the only one who could earn that sweet release from his best friend. 

The woman stares at Rhett waiting.

"It's true Link, everything she said. I wouldn't let myself admit it. I pushed down my feelings so long I convinced myself Charles could just be some character." Link's eyes are forming tears as Rhett continues staring in those beautiful eyes.

"But it was you, its always been you. I wouldn't admit I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way that I would loose you forever." Rhett lets his own tears slip and fall as the truth of the last 30 years of friendship fall from his lips.

Link lets out a silent sob as his shoulders shake. "Rhett you could never loose me." His voice is urgent as if his life depended on Rhett believing him.

"I... I don't know what to say." Link hangs his head knowing he felt something with Rhett but knowing he promised himself to his wife. He loved Christy, they were close and Link didn't want his kids in a broken family.

Link finches as the woman stands up. "Too bad Rhett," She says with a feigned sadness. She goes to Rhett squeezing his cock again before pulling up bringing Rhett's hips up as he struggles with the pain of her tugging. 

"AWW!" He calls out as she twists her wrist rubbing him raw making the skin irritated.

"STOP!" Link shouts.

"Should have thought before you tried to escape." she counters. She lets go momentarily.

"If you think you would do a better job disciplining than make the choice, would you rather hurt Rhett or me?" Her tone confuses Link knowing he would be more gentle but thinking this was a trap.

"It was my fault we are being punished I'm the one who tried the doors not Rhett." Link pleads as pinches at his ball sack earning a groan from a tired overstimulated Rhett.

"Okay Link you make a good point now don't try anything fishy or Rhett here." She slaps down hard on his chest. "Will pay." She unties his legs helping him stand lifting his bond wrists above his head to the hook hanging from the ceiling she walks away pulling the rope making it taught Link almost on his tip toes. 

"Rhett watch why your book causes Link all this pain." She stands behind him and Link can't see as she pulls out the dreaded stun cane. a quick shock to Links right thigh has him screaming. "AHH!" Rhett is crying screaming for the woman to stop as she shocks him several more times. "PLEASE STOP I"LL DO ANYTHING!!!" Rhett is begging.

The woman pulls away momentarily Link looks doozy like he might faint. 

"Hmm, I think we are missing something in a more special place. These don't work anymore right?" She tugs on Link's ball and Link tries to back away but cant. She has a handheld shocker in her hand and rest it on him before shocking earning a loud cry from Link.

"Please..." His words are soft and labored after a few more rounds. 

"Hmm I know Rhett wants to fill your hole with his cock. But what about this hole," She is rubbing the tip of his penis, Link looks at her in disbelief the thought of it sending him over as he sees black. his legs giving way beneath him as the ropes hold his wrists and his head falls forward.

"LINK!" Rhett cries pulling so hard he shake the metal table he is on but unable to break the cuffs.

"Oh calm down I wasn't really going to, Maybe." The voice laughs as she walks by Rhett, "Don't make the same mistakes." is her last word as she runs her hand down his cock one last time now soft as he had lost all arousal as he watched his friend suffer. 

She walked out of the room. "WAIT YOU CANT LEAVE US LIKE THIS!!!" Rhett screams he lies there sobbing calling out to Link getting no answer. 

Click

Suddenly the cuffs release he stands up on wobbly legs from all of the nights event but quickly gains balance as he gets beside Link holding him up to take the pressure of his wrists now chaffed and bleeding. 

"Oh Link I am so sorry.." He mumbles as he struggles to untie his wrists finally releasing sinking naked on the floor with Link in his arms holding him close to his chest rocking him relieved at the steady flow of breath he hears from his friend. He pulls his hair from his sweaty forehead placing a gentle kiss. Wondering if this will be the last time Link lets him hold him, if Link will ever look at Rhett the same way again. The door to the hallway suddenly flys open.

"Go to your room." The voice lets out a gruff warning. Rhett struggles to stand with Links wait draping his arm over his shoulder dragging him to their room.  
He gently lays him on the bed, he looks around for anything to help. He see their clothes in the corner from where the voice had stripped their unconscious bodies. He grabbed his shirt running to the sink filling it with cold water. 

Rhett washes off Link's wrist revealing their was only a few shallow cuts giving Rhett momentary relief. He washes out the shirt again rinsing the sweat off of Links face working his way down trying to cool his hot sweaty body. His skin red from the stun cane Rhett was extra careful. He lightly washed Link's privates looking away to protect Link from Rhett taking advantage of him like before. Rhett than pulls over a light blanket to cover him and gets fresh water patting at Link's forehead his quiet groaning in his sleep gingerly stopped and his brow looked more calm as Rhett brushes Link's hair back humming softly to him fighting back tears.

"Link I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never let myself fall in love with you." Love Rhett thinks, he had never truly loved another person like Link. He loved Jessie, and of course he loved his kids but it was not this deep in his bones soul connection like he had with Link. And he had ruined it... 

Tears slip down his cheeks, he admitted it, there was no pretending he didn't write about Link. No pretending he didn't enjoy taking a shower together, kissing his soft lips. Rhett stays in silence as the lights flash signaling a 5 minute warning Rhett reluctantly left Link long enough to pee and throw some water on his own sore wrists and sweaty body much less thoroughly then he had taken the time with Link. Coming back with a water bottle completely rinsed filled with tap water. He knew Link would be thirsty when he awoke. He took a swig before placing it on the nightstand and moving to crawl in beside Link after pulling on his boxers. He wondered if he should try and dress Link but thought against it as it might expose him more trying to dress him then to leave him covered with the blanket and Rhett had done enough to get him involved in things he wasn't ready for Rhett needed to be his friend right now.

Rhett lays on his back close to Link listening to his breathing as the room turns black and the lights are off. he reaches a hand and grasps it wanting Link to know he was here if he woke up in the night. Rhett hoped Link wasn't in to much pain in his troubled sleep. Exhaustion and stimulation, alongside with mental strain and physical pain is a bitch of a combination. 

Rhett thinks about what to say in the morning when they will be forced to face each other. 

He couldn't think of one good thing to say.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for more shower sexy time.

Link slowly fluttered his eyes it was completely dark. Rhett's soft snoring and the feel of his hand in his immediately calmed him. The nights events flooded over him as his eyes filled with tears. All this time Rhett had loved him, he never told Link. 

Link felt so dumb, all those time they sat a little to close wrestled a little to rough. Link always ignored the tingle he got when Rhett would play dead on top of him. He now wondered what thoughts had been going through Rhett's mind. That kiss through the glass, the half naked baths on Gmm all of it. Rhett must have pushed it down for so long. 

Link shakes his head frustrated." Why did he never tell me?" he thinks. Link contemplates what to say to him. He couldn't loose Rhett he was his life. Rhett was like his other half they had been together through everything. Link is reminded of growing up in a home with divorced parents. He didn't want for his kids. He sighs rubbing his free hand over his face aware of the soreness present in his wrists. He winces trying to remember if she cut his wrists. 

Link cant resist bringing his hand to his penis seeing if it felt different if the woman had violated him in that way. To Link's relief he didn't feel any pain or differently. 

His mind wonders for the next few hours sitting in the darkness trying to remember Rhett's exact words."It was you, its always been you....." all of this. Rhett had written about doing all these things with Link. 

Link had never let himself explore the thought of being with Rhett. An image of a screaming Pastor at their church preaching about faggots going to Hell rings in his mind. Now Link finds he doesn't believe in that faith any longer. Hate for the LGBTQ+ a big reason he had left the church. He let himself wonder what it would have been like if they had felt free to explore their interest in one another back then. 

Link had found Christy. He truly loved her, she was kind, sweet, generous. She was the closest thing Link had ever felt to what he and Rhett had. He had gotten married. As he looks back He remembers Rhett crying at the ceremony, now Link wonders if that was more than just happiness for his friend. 

He now finds himself wondering what Christy would say to an open relationship. To letting him explore this with Rhett while staying with his duties to his kids. Deep down he knows he can't go on without exploring this. His growing need to talk to Rhett soon outweighing his want to put off the conversation until he had all the answers. 

He finds himself unable to stop himself as he feels for Rhett's face in the darkness stirring him awake. 

Rhett turns toward him and Link places a hot kiss flat on his lips letting the urgency of letting him know he feels it too, flow through him. 

Rhett pulls back for a moment to catch his breath "Link I was so worried I.." Link hushes him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Rhett I want you to know. I feel it to. I don't know what I want to do about yet. I don't want to willingly cheat on Christy. I don't want to loose my family.." Link wishes so badly he could see his friends face. He wonders if the bathroom light switch would turn on?

He pulls at Rhett. He follows surprised as they feel their way in the dark to the bathroom. To Link's delight light fills the room and he could see Rhett's face. He looks excited and concerned and like he is about to cry. Link was suddenly aware that he was very naked and Rhett was not so he sat on a rug on the floor covering himself with a towel nearby and Rhett sat across from him reaching out to hold his hands.

"Rhett James McLaughlin," Link meets Rhett's eyes knowing he hadn't let himself admit he had wanted to say this for so long made clear to him these last couple of days. "I love you." Rhett is freely crying now as he relishes this moment between.

"This was the weirdest freaking way to finally realize that." Link lets out a high pitched laugh as Rhett's shoulders shake along with him. "But I know I have to explore this with you. I know I have to know what this could become." He squeezes Rhett's hands. 

"But, I can't do that to Christy. I can't blind side her with this. I promised her I would I would be faithful to her till the day I die. And you know how I grew up, I don't want that." Rhett caresses Link's hand with his thumb.  
"I can wait for you to work things out. We will find a way." Rhett's confident voice made Link believe it. He leans forward clinging to his friend for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Link... I should have told you years ago we could have not lost all this time." Rhett begins to mumble in his ear as he recollects all the things he should have done. Link pulls away looking in his eyes.  
"I know. Things could have been different, should have been but we can't dwell on the past. We have to move forward." Link wipes away Rhett's tears gently 

"This whole dollhouse nightmare never would have happened if I hadn't written about us. If I had talked to you instead." Rhett hangs his head and Link shivers at the memory of some of the pain he had been put through here.

"Rhett, none of this is your fault, writing a story is a far cry from wanting someone to kidnap and torture you. Look at me!" He pulls his chin up. "We are going to get out of here, I am going to work something out with Christy, and we are going to finally have the freedom to see exactly what this is. I can't say I'm not scared but we will be fine together." Rhett nods and they hug one more time unwilling to let go. 

"Well its nice to see you two made up!" The voice sounds booming in the silence of their special moment.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the lesson you made. I don't want to have to interfere personally again. Don't make me." Her voice is stern and Link shivers at the memory of her hand on him.

Rhett is breathing heavy working hard to control his anger at the woman knowing they needed to stay calm to get out of here. 

"I see you appear to have made some real head way Link seems ready to give this a shot, but I want to see your love grow stronger before I release you into the world to know your love wont break easily." The door to the bathroom shuts and locks. 

"Clean up and I will have some breakfast waiting for you no more drugging you guys unless you try and escape again, then we will go about discussing todays tasks and your punishment for the second door. Don't faint Link Rhett will be dealing it out this time, If I didn't know better I would think you actually enjoyed him spanking you last time." Her voice is amused as it clicks off and Merle Haggard Today I Started Loving You Again starts to play over the speakers Link immediately begins to brighten at the sound of the familiar music and they sing as Rhett turns on the water. 

They started as before shampooing each others hair now less afraid to let their naked bodies touch. Link washed Rhett first taking a little more time. Gently running his fingers over his chest and arms. He gently rubbed over Rhetts wrist tempted to bring them to his mouth to kiss them but knowing such things would have to wait till he could talk to Christy. Link let go before making him turn around rubbing at his back.

Link sinks to his knees gently brushing over Rhett's ass daring a finger to run down his crack before spreading his legs. Rubbing gently over where Rhett had the black pads that sent shocks through his body. earning a shiver from Rhett.

"Go ahead and turn around." Links voice is husky as he lets his fingers dangle at Rhett's hips.

"I have an issue." Rhett's voice doesn't seem to ashamed of it either and Link can't help but smile. 

"It's ok, I don't want a cold shower." Link hides the smile in his voice wishing the circumstances were different.

Rhett turns around and Link sees he wasn't kidding Rhett was sporting a hard on. Link tries not to make his eagerness know as he opts to clean his legs first and his hip bone before running his hands along the v leading to what Link had refused to touch yesterday. Link looks up at Rhett receiving a nod before he let himself touch it. It felt different this time he wasn't trying deny how it made him feel to share this moment with Rhett. He strokes him only a few times just enough to clean before gently massaging each ball. Even at the little contact Rhett is breathing heavy. Link would love to fulfill Rhett's need but they both know they agreed to wait. 

Link stands up and Rhett takes a moment before gaining his composure slowly running his hands over Link relaying claim washing the scent of the voice off of him. He ever so gently ran his hand over the chest and neck of Link replacing the feeling of the voices violation. 

Rhett wonders to Link's arms being extra careful around his scabbed wrist. making a mental note to ask the voice for bandages later. Link turns around as they had grown accustomed to leaving the best for last. Rhett noticed all the bruising from the first day was gone all that remained were tiny red marks from the stun cane running down his legs. Rhett worked his way down, relishing the feeling of his hands on Link's skin. 

He pulls on Links hips letting him know to turn around. 

"I.." Rhett knows he has a boner and reaches for Links hand.

"I know" Rhett encourages as Link turns around looking a little ashamed of himself. Rhett wished Christy wasn't standing in their way but knew Link wouldn't be Link if he didn't feel this loyalty to her and that was one of the reasons Rhett Loved Link.

Rhett washes up Links legs aware of the moan Link tried to stifle coming out a high pitched squeak as Rhett brushes against his erection. Rhett remembers the anger he felt yesterday as the woman had tried to jerk Link off before shocking his balls later threatening to invade his pee hole

Rhett gently caresses Links balls. "Is this where she hurt you?" Rhett's voice is so soothing to Link as he nods his head remembering the pain of the shocks. Rhett moves on to his throbbing cock. Slowly going all the way up and down. 

"I know you didn't want her to touch you here." Rhett goes on working things through with Link as he begins to cry tears mixing with the water as he relives this moment Rhett replacing the bad memory. Rhett doesn't mention what she had threatened as he gently runs his finger over the tip a few times.

"Rhett.." Links voice is ragged and Rhett knows he has to stop or he will earn an orgasm from his friend and they needed to concentrate on what the days tasks held for them. Rhett lets go even as Link whimpers knowing the truth turning away to rinse off. Rhett stands and they turn off the water getting out to dry off in a comfortable silence. 

The door clicks open and they go out Link begins looking for his clothes and Rhett finds all they have left is the pair of boxers they had with them in the bathroom. 

The smell of a full American breakfast makes that a later problem as they sit down to eat Link pulling a cover over them.

Food had never tasted so good.


	8. Round 2

Link can't help but stare at Rhett as he inhales his breakfast. "Man you must have been hungry!" Link comments as he picks at his own breakfast about 1/4 of it left being pushed around on the plate. 

"Yeah I eat when I'm happy," Rhett thinks of leaning over to kiss Link, now knowing Link felt the same way but resisted knowing Link wouldn't volunteer to do anything till he and Christy could talk things out and figure out to what extent Rhett and Link could explore. The thought that Christy might refuse Link to ever talk to Rhett crossed his mind. 

Would Link listen to that?

Rhett is taking back to reality at Link giggling. "Stop staring at me man, here I don't want this." He shoved the rest of his breakfast at Rhett. after a moment of arguing Rhett agreed to finish the meal as to not let it go to waste. 

Over the intercom they hear "Task of the day, Edging, this is part of your punishment as well as your task. Rhett I know you are familiar with it, explain to your friend. Both of you can participate. Don't let me see cum till I say" Her voice is stern. "Don't just stop everything though, You guys switch off when you hear. DING" A new bell sound plays over the intercom. 

Rhett looks at Link who seems confused. Link was a very vanilla guy and doubted he had ever tried to hold back longer than Christy. Unlike Rhett who edged himself often it made the orgasm when you finally did go all the way so intense. 

"What is 'edging'?" Link turns to Rhett still only covered in a blanket Rhett clears the plate from the bed. preparing the space. "Well more or less we get each other hard and fool around but don't cum, for however long the voice makes us go. Traditionally I think you are supposed to stop after your hard and wait but she said don't stop so I think our stopping is switching in who is uh 'helping' who." Rhett thought things would be so much easier now that they had admitted they both felt attraction to each other but Link was still blushing at Rhett's words. "If one of us gets close the other needs to cool it and not be to aggressive I don't ant to get punished for cumming early. 

Link nods. "who is first" Link wonders what all he is aloud to do, the voice never specified if they were only using hands.... fingers.... mouths... Link is now standing as they pull the covers off the bed.

Rhett strips down his boxers to be even with his friend. pulling in Links head by the back of his neck. "Is this ok to start." He looks between Link's eyes and lips. Link answers by closing the gap. 

Their lips pressed together is like fire between them Rhett's tongue is wrestling with Links as Links hands fall around Rhetts neck as Rhett rubs his hands all over Links back and torso. 

Rhett backs Link up his knees hitting the edge of the bed bending as Rhett lays him down. They scoot to the middle of the bed as Rhett reluctantly breaks the kiss earning a whine from Link. 

Rhett kisses down his neck as his hands press on Links arms pushing the above his head. kissing down his chest.

"Mmmm your so hot bo." Link giggles as Rhett gently tickles his armpit before moving his hands down by his kisses now kissing along his hip bone. and v.

Link lets out a moan as Rhett sucks on the sensitive skin there. Rhett finally timidly wraps his hand around Link moving slowly as to not encourage him to much but wanting his friend to enjoy this.

"Ohhh Rhett your so good at this." Link motions for him to com back for a kiss. but instead Rhett pulls away from his cock. 

"Don't get to close to cumming or you will be miserable by the end of this." Rhett says as he leans up to fufill Links wishes leaving kisses up the trail to his mouth. 

They makeout for awhile Rhett lightly stroking Link every little bit. 

DING!

Rhett pulls away leaving Link feeling empty before Link sits up suddenly eager to get his hands on Rhett. And he could justify it in his mind because they were being 'forced' to. 

Rhett lies back as Link pushes on his chest he loved the tickle of Rhett's beard on him as he kisses him deeply Rhett was hard from all they had done and Link was ready to get his hands on him. 

Link moves down straddling Rhett's leg gently rubbing up and down. "This ok?" He asks being gentle as he leans forward. He had waited so long to get a taste of Rhett never really understanding how badly he needed it until right now. 

Rhett nods not even seeing what Link was implying. Link slowly licks up his member. Rhett's eyes fly open as he meets Link's gaze. 

Link lets out a moan as as he swirls his tongue over the tip. Rhetts taste turning him on so much more then he had ever felt before. Link bobs his head down not breaking eye contact till he reaches Rhetts base letting out a gag as he touches the back of his throat. Link then goes up and down Rhett arching his back and gasping. 

"Oh Link.." He gasps as his breath becomes shallow. Link looks up thoroughly satisfied, as Rhett pants. 

"You gotta stop or I will...." Link goes down one more time before pulling off, gently rubbing at Rhetts balls as he lightly rubs down his thigh soothingly. 

"Shhh your ok, I'll take care of you Rhett." Link coos trying not to hit to sensitive of spots so Rhett could come down a little. 

"Cmere!" Rhett motioned pulling Link up to him.

They made out, limbs intertwing with each other holding each other close. Link moved his hips giving them some much needed friction for their aching cocks begging for release. 

"Alright Stop!" The voice comes over the intercom and Rhett pulls away Link lost in the moment had barely heard the voice and chases Rhett with a kiss to his chin before pulling away as they untangle themselves sitting up. 

"enough of that for now to the yellow door." The prison door opened to the hallway, Rhett looks at Link who is now cowering in fear. 

"It's ok to be scared." Rhett coos softly taking Links hand as they walk side by side opening the door. They must have been a funny sight completely naked uncombed hair dicks hard and red from waiting so long.

The room looked the same as the first time and to Rhett's relief the woman's voice was only over the intercom. 

The door shuts behind them and Rhett pulls Link in hugging him. 

"Rhett, tie Link up on the hook with the rope." The voice sounded short so Rhett led him quietly thinking if they obeyed quickly maybe the voice would go easy on them. she had proven what she could do when provoked. that thought sent a shiver down Rhett's spine as Link held out his sore wrists, they were still healing and Rhett knew this would hurt.

"Uh voice lady, its not that I don't want to listen but Link is still scabbed pretty bad from yesterday," He raises Links wrists to the camera. "Can I take his place?" Link turns surprised at Rhett's words. "No I'm the one who tried the door." He argued.

"I'm the one who got us here." Rhett pulls Link in not knowing what this day would hold wanting to cherish the feel of Link in his arms. 

"It's very honorable you are willing to the submissive one first, I will allow it but know you will pay a higher for asking, and Link will probably find himself bound before the end of the day but we will see. Link bind him, and no more arguing with me!" The voice demands.

Link binds Rhett. He gets close to his ear whispering. "I'm sorry for whatever she is going to make me do." Link pulls the rope taught leaving Rhett a little wiggle room. 

"Alright Link go to the shelf and pick up that whip." Rhett lets out a gasp as Link stands frozen at the suggestion. 

I can't whip Rhett! Link thinks knowing Rhett would have hesitated if Link had been tied. 

"It's ok Link, do what she says." his voice sounds resigned to his fate.

"Rhett?" Link is in disbelief as he places a hand on his back. 

Rhett shakes his head and Link slowly walks to the shelf picking up the whip before standing behind Rhett. the whip was not super long and was thin. Link still was not sure if that meant it would hurt less or more. Rhett crying after one strike on the show plays through his mind. 

"Go till I say stop Link. No wimpy strikes or you will do it longer." The female voice seemed pleased with herself as the intercom clicks off.

Link pauses doing nothing holding the whip in his hand, he didn't even really know what he is doing. 

"I'll be ok, it's not your fault." Rhett encourages Link even as he shakes with fear. 

"Are you sure you know I won't if you ask?" Link knows they really don't have much of a choice if they want to avoid getting punished by the woman and being able to be set free. 

Rhett nods bracing himself. Their hard-ons long forgotten as Link solemnly whips Rhett aiming for his ass where he thought it would hurt least but hitting his thighs. 

"AWW!" Rhett hisses as the pain sears in. 

"I'm so sorry Rhett." Link step up to him giving him a hug dropping the whip.

"You... you have to do it again." Rhett insists. Link slowly lets go. picking up the whip. 

"Just get it over with." Rhett winces before another hit lands on his ass, after a few more Rhett has tears streaming down his face and Link can barely stand to do this to his friend. 

on the 17th stripe they hear this on the intercom. "Stop. Why don't you try to make Rhett feel better Link, show him again how good you are on your knees." 

Link throws the offensive whip to the ground wiping Rhetts tears gently. "I'm so sorry," He mumbles kissing his lips once before sinking to his knees. Rhett is store from the whip so Link doesn't hold his thighs opting to run his hands over Rhetts belly aand one on his balls as sinks down on Rhetts dick hungrily, it doesn't take much to get Rhett shaking as he was already blue balled yesterday.

Rhett moans and Link memorizes the sound vowing he would make Rhett feel this good for the rest of his life. 

"I'm gonna..." Rhett gasps before they hear.

"No one is cumming yet pull away Link!" Link does as told even as Rhett trys to buck his hips into Links mouth. Link stands up. 

"Link go ahead and untie Rhett. He may be a little wobbly he can sit in the chair by the bed while you get lube from the shelf and a dildo, " Link helps Rhett to the chair as he catches his breath wincing as he sits on his red skin, thankfully the skin only broke twice and they were small. 

Link does as told and comes back to Rhetts side. 

"Link go ahead and give Rhett a show, let him see you open yourself up and being stretched wide by that dildo."

Link blushes at the prospect an at remembering what it felt when Rhett had his fingers inside him. Rhett looks on interested as Link sits his knees on the bed bending over showing his ass in the air towards Rhett looking over his shoulder as he slathers lube on his hand before approaching his ass. 

He lightly teases himself before sticking his finger in letting out an exagerated moan for Rhett as he stares intently at his friend. 

Rhett watches hungrily as Link sticks in two more fingers working before slathering the dildo waiting at his entrance. 

"Don't you wish it were you behind hi Rhett?" The voice asks as Link lets it slide in moaning as it rubs his prostrate over and over. Rhett is rock-hard again as is Link as he slams over and over. 

After several minutes Link is panting. "I'm gonna cum!" He shouts speeding up. "No! pull out set it to the side, punishment over go to your room don't touch each others junk and no cumming till I say." 

Link reluctantly pulls out shaking at the intensity wishing for release, Rhett is also hard and struggling not to touch himself. "It's ok Rhett." Link coos as he helps him stand knowing he is in pain as they walk out of the room. when they return they find two clean pair of underwear on the bed along with antibiotic cream and bandages. 

"Oh good, " Link says washing his hands before moving to work on Rhetts back, he is very gentle and careful not to touch Rhett's 'Junk' as the voice put it before Rhett pulls on his underwear Link does the same and Rhett works gently on Link's wrist spreading the cream wrapping the cloth bandage around him.

"Thank you, for caring about me hurting my wrists more back there, I'm sorry you had too...." Links voice is almost a whisper before it trails off as he remembers Rhetts crys.

"You didn't have a choice. and I didn't want your wrist to break open again, I'm glad we have bandages now." They pass the afternoon playing catch with the nerf ball and reminiscing in between bouts of the voice having them jerk each other off stopping just before orgasm. 

After the 4rth round Link is panting as Rhett pulls away. "I want to cum so badly!" he says annoyed as he pulls his underwear up wondering how long till the voice would let them. 

"I know Link, I do to." Rhett trys to comfort his friend as they resume their game of catch. "I do to..." he mumbles


	9. The hair must go!

The lights flash and The voice still has not let them cum. Link is still hard from the last round that ended a few seconds ago. He is sweating and his cock aches, one look at Rhett and he knows he feels the same way. "Can we sleep like this?" Link voices the concern that fills Rhett's mind. 

Rhett shakes his head. "I don't know bo." Rhett stares at Link's cock knowing they have just a few more minutes of light. He goes to the bed laying on his side putting his arm out for Link to lay on. 

"Cmon, lets try they will go down like they have been doing." Link seems unsure but lies down wincing as the cover rubs his erection. as Rhett pulls it over them Link can feel Rhett's penis rubbing against his ass under the sheets. 

Of all the things they had done they hadn't yet had penatrative sex together. Link couldn't help but wonder what it would be like which was not helping his current prediciment. The lights turn off leaving them in the pitch black Link hated. 

Rhett heard Link gasp and responded by pulling him closer to himself they were still naked not bothering to put on their boxers after the last edging order. 

Link was shivering and Rhett could just imagine letting himself slide into Link, he couldn't imagine Link would oppose, but he wanted their first time to be special, not marred by being desperate and in the dark. 

He tries to let his mind wander to other things but Link is restless and is moving alot keeping him and his cock very much awake.

"Link... you got stop wiggling." He tries to convey the real problem through his words to make the situation less awkward. 

"I can't stand it man, it hurts and I just want this to be over." Rhett can hear the internal struggle in his friends voice not wanting a punishment but unable to control his body.

"What do you want me to do?" Rhett's tone is concerned with a touch of suggestive as his own growing need intensifies as Link scoots flush against Rhett still writhing seemingly on pure instinct to keep Link from touching himself. 

"We can't." Links voice is quiet but uncertain. Rhett gets close to Links ear whispering so quietly. "The voice can't see us." His hand is snaking down Links hips getting dangerously close to Links member. He pauses giving Link the chance to pull away. 

Link turns around on the bed in response and meets Rhett's lips. pulling him eagerly as Rhett's hands quickly wraps around them both stroking fast. Link lets out a moan which Rhett copies before they both release onto each others stomachs panting. One of the most intense orgasms they had ever had Link lay speechless as Rhett kisses him again lightly catching his own breath.

Rhett pulls him close they are lying in their own mess and there would be hell to pay but Rhett didn't care it was worth it if he was with Link.

Link's shoulders are shaking and Rhett pulls him back to see what was wrong. "Link, did I hurt you are you ok?" He asks confused wishing he could see his face.

"I feel like a cheater." He whispers filling in the blanks for Rhett. Rhett immediately feels like a jack ass for pushing Link past what they had agreed on. 

"Link I'm so sorry I shouldn't have.." His voice trails as runs his fingers through Link's hair trying to comfort him. He holds him all night exhaustion finally getting the better of them both of them forgetting the mess as it dries them together forming a crusty mess they realize is bad news when the lights flip on that morning. Link looks at Rhett as they realize the voice will see.

"Don't bother hiding boys I knew you wouldn't make it." The voice sounds so sure of itself as Rhett and Link pull apart Link feels absolutely disgusting.

"Go take a shower. I have a very mild task/minor punishment for caving. Don't feel guilty Link. Anyone would have." The voice clicks off and they go through their usual shower routine taking longer to scrub the dried cum from their bellies and to gently care for wounds Rhett was already scabbed and thin cuts from the whip and Links wrists were basically good as new aside from being a bit sensitive. Rhett tried not to tease Link to much today just taking the apropiate amount of care and not dwelling on Links perfectly round ass or the cute curve of his hips. Rhett shakes his head to clear it.

"Link, I'm sorry I overstepped last night we had an agreement and I broke your trust I.." Link shuts him up by placing his finger on Rhett's lips. "I am a big boy I made my decision last night. I should have had more self control. I am going to be honest about everything that has happened with Christy. I think she will understand." Rhett grins feeling like laughing as his friend forgives him. 

Link shuts off the water and they put on their new boxers from the voice on. "Besides I think thats what the voice wanted to happen." Link winks at Rhett before going out to find their breakfast cereal. 

After they finished they goofed around for a few hours just enjoying each others company.

"Go to the Blue door, Rhett wax Links balls and chest." The voice clicks off. No witty banter Rhett thinks before Link stands up from his position leaning on the wall by the bathroom to the door.

"C'mon." Link almost looks excited. Rhett was glad Link might enjoy this. The Rhink community called him Kink Neal for the episode where Rhett waxed Links chest and he said there was pleasure involved now he wonders what it will be like to do somewhere so intimate.

They walk through the hallway opening the door where Link had gotten a massage not that long ago. The setup in the room was the same except instead of a bowl of massage oil there was a wax melter and cloths along with lotion for after.

"I'm gonna keep my boxers on while you do my chest." Link suddenly seems bashful for reasons unbeknownst to Rhett but he simply nods as Link lays down.

"Do you remember what your doing?" Link asks timidly as he trys to settle on what to do with his arms deciding to lay them by his sides.

"Well lets hope so..." Rhett lets out a light laugh and Link joins him as Rhett stirs the wax testing to see if it was to hot. "You ready?" He asks gaging for any kind of resistance from his friend. He had waxed him at vidcon and poured candle wax on him on the show but never in such a private setting without the safety of people who knew what they were doing.

Link nods watching intently as Rhett brings over the bowl rubbing some down his chest before putting the cloths on and waiting for it harden to take off. Link squirms at the warmth.

"Is it to hot we can wait for it to cool down?" Rhett asks trying to sound nonchalant but concern evident in his voice.

"No, its perfect. I mean it feels nice." Link sounds more relaxed as Rhett gets ready to pull. "This might hurt," He warns before he pulls up hard earning a shout from Link. "Oh man!" He says inbetween laughter. "WHooo! that was a good one." He settles back and as Rhett gets to less thick patches of his chest hair Link becomes less loud. Finaaly he is done Rhett can't resist the urge to run his hand over his work before squirting lotion on his hand to rub over the sore area. 

"Well Link two guys and a bottle of lotion." Rhett jokes as Link laughs closing his eyes ignoring the slight sting as Rhett rubs his clean chest. 

Rhett pulls away. "Are you ready for..." His voice trails staring at Links package. 

"Yeah, I guess... Be gentle I'm sensitive." he says the last part in a mocking tone as he lifts his ass off the table taking his shorts down pulling both legs out and Rhett takes them setting them on the shelf. 

Rhett gingerly runs his finger through the patch of hair at the base of Link who can't help but get a little turned on as Rhett just runs his finger over him.

"Hey man what are you trying to do?" Link feigns annoyance even as his body gives him away.

"Happy to see me huh?" He talks directly to Links cock earning a giggle form Link before Rhett pours his first bit of wax down earning a shiver from Link. 

Rhett meets Link's gaze before pulling it off earning a howl form Link. "Shit, that hurts... " Link can't explain why the pain makes his cock grow harder as Rhett keeps working almost finished within a few minutes gingerly stroking him as he pretends to be moving his member to get better access.

"Your not very subtle Rhett!" Link laughs as Rhett again 'moves' him earning a low moan from Link as he squeezes a bit of precum out of the top. 

"What do you mean I think it looks great." Link would love to kiss that smirk off his face as he pulls the last strip. Rhett goes for the lotion.

"Rhett I appriciate it but remember what we talked about?" Links voice is breathy as he watches Rhett squirt lotion on his hand. Rhett nods, "I know bo." dissapointment evident in his eyes but true to his word he was gentle only touching what is necessary rubbing his balls gently.

Link sits up when he is done sitting a moment to gather his bearings before pulling up his boxers waistband. 

"Gentleman you have done such a great job, go back to your room there is a treat waiting." Rhett takes Link's hand and they walk out together when they return to their room they find a feast of a blooming onion and steak dinners laid out like a romantic picnic included with dim lighting in the room. 

"Wow.." Link whispers as he takes it all in the smell was almost enough to make him cry as he realizes how awesome it would be to go on a real date with Rhett. 

They sat down as the door shut behind them and had a nice meal, they talked and laughed and even chatted about what it would be like once they got out.

"Are we going to make it public?" Rhett asks as he squeezes Link's hand. 

"I want to... I think even if I can't do it with Christy's blessing I want to live with you. I want to wake up with you by me every day and shout out the window that I love Rhett James Mclaughlin." Link suddenly meets Rhett's eyes. "I do love you Rhett." tears well in his eyes as he thinks of being able to love Rhett freely without caring who knows. 

"I love you too... " He kisses Links forehead and snuggles him close. "Imagine the Rhink shippers they will say they have known all along."


	10. Sex?

Link sleeps happily in Rhett's arms with a full belly, the lights turning on that morning earns a groan from a sleepy Rhett as Link stretches yawning looking forward to their shower time. 

Rhett reaches over and tickles Links side as he has his arm raised resulting in a light wrestling match. "Hey, Man watch it." Link laughs before he finds himself under the bigger man.

"I can't I'm dead." Rhett sighs leaning into Link who laughs and tries to push him off. All those times before when Rhett had done it held so much meaning for his friend. Only now could Link see just how close their bodies really pressed as Rhett gently moves his leg in between Links thighs. Link wonders if subconsciously even back then he wanted to kiss Rhett, He felt a tingle every time they had done this that was why he would get so angry, needing to get out immediately but now Link felt content to let the weight of his friend comfort him as runs his hand down Rhett's back to his ass wondering if he should squeeze the soft flesh.

"Good morning boys." The sudden interuption of their personal moment made Rhett jump quickly retreating to his side of the bed. "Today is a big day, today you use everything you have learned about each other. but lets not get ahead of ourselves, go take your shower, and Rhett pay extra attention to Link, you want him very clean. But I did some research and I don't think an enema is necessary. So just clean him good."

Rhett meets Links gaze... Link's pulse quickens as he gathers what today must mean. He was going to feel Rhett inside him. They were going to be one. 

Rhett begins to panic, he wanted their first time to be away from here. he wanted it to be when they were ready... He didn't want to push Link to fast.

Link silently reaches for Rhett's hand. "Lets not panic yet ok?" His voice is laced with calm and sounds like he is amused at Rhett, he squeezes Rhett's hand before he gets up walking to the bathroom.

Rhett gets up following playing images through his mind of Link underneath him begging for more. Moaning Rhett's name. Then an image of Christy watching them and Link pushing Rhett off of him disappearing with his wife forever.

Rhett shakes his head trying to rid of the negative thoughts he did that alot lately. Rhett feels Link's hand on his shoulder trying to meet his gaze. 

"Hey, talk to me brother. What is it?" His fingers gently run back and forth around the small area Link was claiming as his. 

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for I don't want to break this..." He motions between them as Link pulls him in for a hug. 

"Nothing!" Link squeezes tight. "Could ever break this now." His gaze is so intense as he urges Rhett to believe him. "Christy?" Rhett finds himself unable to elaborate his fear afraid Christy could swoop in and take Link away from him claiming him Link's guilt making him stay. 

"With or without Christy's blessing... Regardless of what happens, I am forever going to love you! I don't want you to ever wonder if Christy could break us apart do I want to work something out, save the kids from a broken home of course. But I made it and what example would I be if I stayed in a marriage hating every moment of being away from you." He leans in whispering in Rhett's ear. "My Love." 

Rhett holds back tears as he just holds Link for a moment. Eventually they pull away starting the shower Rhett got soaped up first today saving Link's more intense washing for last. Rhett was less bashful today as was Link who spent a few extra strokes on Rhett and didn't pretend not to squeeze Rhett's ass after he washed it.

Rhett pressed on Links back encouraging him to lean forward before he gently rubbed around his hole, he was only using water as he had read you were not supposed to put soap up your ass because of something sciencey he couldn't remember but he knew he wasn't taking any chances of hurting Link. 

Link let out a gasp as Rhett gently rubbed all over noting what a good job he did yesterday as he cleaned Link's balls earning a moan when he ran his fingers over Links length. 

They finished and dried off existing in wordless excitment and nervousness.

They looked at each other and went to the bed sitting waiting for instructions... a few minutes went by and Link broke the silence. "Maybe we shold put our boxers on I don't think the voice is going to give us a task." Rhett meets his gaze uncertain. 

"Maybe your right." They walk to get their underwear when Links bends down to pick it up Rhett bends behind him pressing their naked bodies together. "Rhett.." Links voice is breathy as they stay like that for a moment. Link wonders what it would do Rhett if he started rocking his hips. The realazation that waiting for Christy to know about them seemed silly considering Link was going to be with Rhett regardless of if she gave her blessing. 

Link is still contemplating when Rhett pulls away boxers in hand "Sorry to reach around you," He mumbles as if unsure of if he crossed a boundary with Link.

"You can reach around me anytime." Link says voice husky as he tugs the boxers from Rhetts hand throwing them to the floor. "Rhett why are we waiting for some voice to give us permission to do something we both have been thinking about all morning well for the last couple days..." Link says. "Years!" Rhett replies pulling Link in hip to hip slowly swaying as he meets his eyes. 

"Rhett... I want you to love me. To really love me." Link pleads wondering if Rhett is ready for this big step before his confirmation that Rhett has been waiting for this day for his whole life is communicated through a desperate kiss full of whimpers. 

"I do love you Link... I always have. He gasps as he kisses down Links chest. Link is now laid down on the bed by Rhett who scoots him to the middle before reaching into the drawyer beside him pulling out a bottle of lube. 

"Are you sure your ready?" he asks Link as Link turns to his knees bent over shoulders in the matress face turned to see Rhett. 

"Ive never been so sure of anything before" Link spreads his cheeks with his hands ready to be worked open. 

Rhett holds back a moan at Link's words as he pours lube on Links hole spreading it around before meeting his eyes as he presses in the first finger letting him adjust as he gently moves in and out in no hurry to rush this process with his friend. Link moans as after a minute Rhett adds another finger daring to go deeper making a scissoring motion stretching as Link bucks his hips back begging for more.

"Rhett, I'm ready, I want you.." Rhett is rock hard from all the excitement and pulls away. Link turns sitting up and pulling Rhett in for a long kiss. 

"I want to do this!" Rhett urges Link to understand. "But what if we get in trouble?" Link pulls away. 

"I dont care about the voice! I don't care about the camera or the punishment. I care about you. I want to know... I want to feel this with you. We aren't prisoners. We aren't being forced I am doing this because I want you Rhett!" Link kisses one short kiss before lying back spreading his legs. 

Rhett almost crys at the sentiment scooting forward to be alligned he meets his eyes wanting to see Link when they did this. He slowly presses in. Link closes his eyes whispering "Rhettttt...." Low and slow as Rhett waits for him to adjust before going deeper slowly rocking. Rhett has never this before and is already struggling not to come right now he leans forward using one arm by Links head for support the other arm stroking his friend as his lips find their home at Link's lips before he gains speed earning a whimper from Link. 

Rhett knew they had just started but the idea of it all the fact he was here with Link was enough to set him on edge. Link is gasping for air. 

"Rhett, I cant hold on much longer!" He pleads meeting each thrust urging Rhett on as he contiuously hits that special spot. 

"Go ahead cum for me bo.." Link gasps as Rhett slows as he feels cum all over his hand as Link tightens around him causing Rhett to cum inside Link. 

They both had each others names on their lips as they pant Rhett laying on his side pulling Link with him holding him in a tight embrace still inside him as they cry happy tears into each others shoulders. all the days of being forced or feeling guilty far from their minds as their years of friendship had built to this moment. 

Links rolls Rhett on his back pulling up before laying on him breathing in the scent of Rhett as his chest rises and falls with laboured breaths. They both took a while to recover with light kisses before they headed to the bathroom getting clean.

"That was different than anything I have ever experienced it was as if we were one person.." Link talks things out with Rhett Layng in his arms by the head of the bed as they wait anxiously still hearing nothing from the voice after hours had passed. 

They decided to eat some of the leftovers from last nights feast of steak that they had stowed away by the door thinking the voice would have collected it by now but she apparntly hadn't come to the room while they were showering this morning like usual. 

"After they ate they goofed around reminicsing sharing secrets they had never admitted. And playing games they used to as kids.

Link yawns as it seems to be getting late still with nothing from the voice. the lights flash for the 5 minute warning. 

"But she never said anything." Link says confused. Rhett's stomach growls in response but he just holds Link's hand as they go to bed. Rhett remembers how his book ended but doesn't tell Link unwilling to get his hopes up. 

"It's ok Link, I'm sure we will know more in the morning." He kisses him before the lights go out and they sleep intertwined legs and arms around each other as if afraid this was a dream and the other would be gone in the morning.


	11. Free!

Link wakes up in a familiar position his hands wrapped around Rhett his head laying on his chest. The steady rise and fall as Rhett sleeps Link found very comforting. He blinks in the dim lighting realizing it wasn’t pitch black and that there was light coming from the doorway. 

The door was open. Link sits up shaking Rhett. 

“Rhett get up!” He whispers as he pulls on his bo’s arm now standing as Rhett wakes up scared something was wrong. 

“The door is open!” Link jumps excitedly as they walk to it cautiously as if afraid the voice would slam it shut if they scared the door.

Link walks through the doorway finding the door at the end of the long hallway was propped open revealing sunlight and grass. 

Rhett grabs Links hand as they run to it exiting wallowing in the sunlight not caring they were dressed only in their boxers. 

“We… We are free.” Link whispers tears in his eyes as he turns to find Rhett is squeezing his hand so hard as if he was afraid Link was going to run off. 

“Rhett..” He turns wondering why his friend seemed unhappy. 

The truth clicked and he pulled Rhett in for a huge hug. “I was serious all that I said was real. I’m not gonna run off. “ Link kisses Rhett’s cheek to assure him.

Link suddenly looks back to their former prison. It was an odd structure long moss covered brick Link couldn’t think of what this would have been built for. 

Link thinks of all his odd tendencies and now that it was clear by the tracks on the ground were a car had obviously been parked was gone Link wants to have closure.

“Rhett… I think we need to walk it through it. As free men, to get some sort of…” Link is lost for words. “I get it Link, I was hoping you wanted to.” Rhett smiles holding Links hand they pile rocks in front of the door to the out side so no one could close it without them knowing. 

They hold hands as they walk back in opening the blue door first where Rhett had waxed and given Link a massage, the table was still there and Link runs his hand down it as Rhett stands in the doorway.

“You know Rhett that was the best massage I had ever received.” Links tone is teasing as they walk out moving to the dreaded punishment room.

Link shivers and grabs Rhetts hand as they enter Rhett propping the door open. Every thing was there like before, but they never really had seen all of it. 

Link looks over seeing the vibrating wand from that first night, running his hand along it. Seeing handcuffs, rope, his eyes settle on the cat ears and clothes the voice had worn sitting on the bed folded as if they were never to be worn again. Link keeps walking over by the shelf with the whip he hurriedly walked past. He finds Rhett by the box he got to pick items out of holding a condom. 

“I had wanted to pick this that first night, but didn’t want our first time to be forced..” Rhett’s voice trails off as Link kisses, him.

“It’s ok bo, I get it.." Link was also unable to express his sorrow over the whip he had used on Rhett. They walk out across the hall to the room they had never been in presumably the voices room. 

Rhett opens the door slowly peaking inside. It was a small room with two computers and a small box with switches on a card table with a folding chair tucked underneath. Fast food bags littered the room as well as a pillow and blanket in the corner of the room. Rhett wondered where the voice had gone to the bathroom as the tiny room had none but was distracted by Link picking up an envelope from the desk.

His hands were shaking. "Its addressed to us." They wordlessly walk out into the hallway and look into the room they had shared all this time.. Link turns to Rhett after a moment of silence. 

"Let's go outside..." They walk together out the door and sit on the steps. 

"should we open it?" Link asks Rhett nods and when Links shaky hands struggle to open it Rhett takes it from him gently. "Let me read it to you."

Rhett opens the letter palms sweaty and look at the neat writing on the stationary. 

"Dear Rhett and Link,   
I am a mythical beast I have been watching for years, when I stumbled upon Rhett's fan fiction I read the updates religiously and started to see how Rhett acted on the show. I hated to see you two so obviously so close to happiness but afraid to make the leap. I made that comment on Rhett's post and when I seen the reply I brought you here. I knew you need to explore. I knew you would find this. I will never do this sort of thing again. I'm not sure if you hate me. But I will never tell anyone anything. If you want to go back to your lives and pretend you aren't in love I wont bother you I just wanted you to see what you were missing.   
Your wives and kids aren't worried they think you left for an impromptu trip to a cabin in the woods for a 7 day retreat to come up with new ideas cut off from the world. I made reservations to that cabin a few miles from here in your name. Rhett's car is parked there if you follow the path take a right at the fork you will find it, keys on the dash suitcases in the back.   
It's your choice what you do. I hope you find happiness...   
signed the voice. :) "

Rhett hands the letter to Link as they both try to process what has happened. No one even knew they were missing. Link could never tell Christy and go back to his life. Rhett begins to sweat freaking out. 

Link stands. "Lets walk while we talk to clear our heads. " Link reaches for Rhetts hand immediately calming them both as the stroll barefoot down the path. 

"Are you mad at the voice?" Link broke the silence after they had a moment to process.   
"Yes! but I think she kind of did us a solid by giving us an out. We don't have to be some horror story and police search. If the voice could pull all of this off I don't think they would catch her anyway. " Link squeezes Rhett's hand. 

"Is that what you want an out?" Link sounds a little hurt. 

"I want to be happy with you I don't want things to go back to the way before if that's what your asking!" Rhett quickly explains. 

After a long while of talking they agree to only tell Christy and Jessie the truth letting everyone else think they realized there love for each other in the cabin trip. They weren't going to try and find the voice believing even though she deffenitely had issues that she would keep her word and not do this to anyone else. 

After a bit they finally see the cabin and begin to run to the familiar sight of Rhett's car in the driveway. 

They didn't bother to go in the cabin but did put on a set of clothes from the suitcases in the back seat before hopping in and Rhett starts the car. It feels so strange after all this time. 

"Oh I love the feeling of having shoes again." Link gasps as he pulls on his belt as Rhett backs up the car unsure of where he was but following the long driveway to a gravel road. 

"I love the feeling of sun." Rhett adds before they hear a ding Link lights up 

"Our Phones!" Link finds their phones in the glove box. Link had missed calls from Christy and the kids and a stern text saying he should give her more warning before running off and that she missed him. Along with 2 calls from a livid Stevie one complete with cuss words.

Rhett had a text from Jessie saying she hoped he could work some stuff out on the trip and an equally angry voicemail from Stevie.

Link used GPS to get them onto the highway they had only bee about two hours away from home.   
"It's only been 6 days" Link says confused at how there days had got turned around in what they were now calling the cabin in preparation for using the fake cover story.

I dont know..." Rhett answers he was tired from all the talks they had had today over very important plans for there future. They pulled into an In-n-out and ate a feast of animal style fries and burgers in the car. They were not in the mood to deal with a fan if one seen them. 

They finally are rolling through their town they had decided to go to Link's house first seeing it would be the longest conversation they breifly thought about waiting till tomorrow but Link decided it was important that he was able to kiss his friend goodnight without the guilt of feeling like a cheater. 

Rhett puts the car in park Link squeezes Rhett's hand knowing his heart is thumping so hard right now. 

"No matter what I will love you. I will be yours" Links voice sounds urgent as if he wouldn't be able to keep breathing if Rhett didn't believe him. 

"I know bo. I'm just nervous." They get out of the car, All of the family is home and Link cries as hugs his kids earning a look of confusion from Christy. "I just really missed you guys. Link Pulls Christy in for a big hug. 

After some brief catching up on whats going on with his kids looking a school projects and such Link tells Christy they need to talk and she agrees Link grabs Rhett's hand bringing him with them as they go outside where they could talk freely away from the kids. 

"Christy I have something to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Leave a comment of what should happen next.


End file.
